The Rise OF Uzumaki Uchiha Family
by Deathstroke431999
Summary: A small kid with big dreams to establish order and peace in the world, to achieve that he needs to sever his ties with a certain girl. watch how his journey unfolds. Bad grammar. Fem Sasuke and Naruto pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Now this is a story I'm itching to write it is my first fan fiction story. So please ignore grammatical mistakes because English is my 3** **rd** **language. Now this story is my version of NARUTO and I'd like to know if all of you would like to read it. Now as we all know NARUTO is a Character of Masashi Kishimoto so He Owns Naruto but nothing is impossible.**

 **Lastly if you want OP Naruto then this is a story for you.**

* * *

PROLOGUE:

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves people help each other, work together and carry their predecessors will of fire. The first Hokage of Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju, and fellow shinobi Madara Uchiha built this village. But in this nation there is one child who despaired and plots his revenge against it. His name is Obito Uchiha.

"During the 3rd Great Shinobi War Obito sacrificed himself to save his teammates, Kakashi Hatake and childhood love Rin Nohara. The leaf shinobi thought he had met his doom under those rocks. However fate seemed to have other plans in store for him. His ancestor, once thought long dead, saved Obito. Madara Uchiha took him in and trained him with the intention of grooming him to succeed his legacy. Upon discovering Madara's intentions, Obito rejected him and sought to re-join his Village once more. Anguish coursed through him as he stumbled upon Kakashi, his brother-in-arms, the person he gave his life and Sharingan eye for, shoving his **Chidori** jutsu through Rin's chest. Obito snapped."

From that day forward he decided that he is going to make a world full of peace and where aspirations were rewarded. Obito was standing in front of a secret underground complex. Today was October 10. This is the place where his sensei and his sensei's wife are due to deliver their child.

As the Jinchuriki for Kyubbi the Nine Tailed Fox, Kushina's pregnancy, the date and the place of delivery was kept secret from village. Some people like clan heads, elders and the Third Hokage knew about it. But people like Danzo are always lurking in shadows for an opportunity to capitalize on the situation. It was piece of cake for Obito to manipulate Danzo into spilling the location. Now he is standing in front of the complex.

 _Inside Complex_

"Come on Kushina, you can do it" Minato said, soothing his wife with his encouragements.

Within the hidden complex Minato was surrounded by medics and the wife of the Third Hokage. Suddenly a cry echoed throughout the room and a child with blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek took his first breath. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage was born.

"Kushina gazed down at her son exhausted but utterly smitten with her child. Minato stood with an arm around her while the other hovered just above Naruto's chest, disbelief coloured his features and breathless laughter escaped his lips."

However, their happiness was short-lived. Dread sunk in when the first of the ANBU black ops squad fell in a spray of blood. The remaining members of the squad tightened their ranks and formed a barrier to protect the new family from the masked intruder.

Though it made little difference as the individual made quick work of the elite shinobi despite their prowess and the midwives in attendance. Anticipating the oncoming attack, Minato intercepted the assault on his son and used his signature time-space jutsu to teleport Naruto to the safe house. Using the Hokage's disappearance as the chance he needed, Obito released the Nine Tailed Fox from a struggling Kushina. After a flash Minato reappeared and teleported Kushina back to Naruto. Minato watched as his wife rushed over to Naruto, hugging the crying child to her chest. Determination set on her face as she looked over to her husband.

"Go," she said, understanding coursing between the married couple, Minato nodded understanding that his duty of husband and father was complete. It was now time to complete his duty as a Hokage.

Obito wisely used the time during Minato's disappearance to subdue the Nine Tailed Fox with his Sharingan Dojutsu. The mighty beast bent under the will of the masked shinobi, its warped mind now focused on attacking the village.

Minato made his reappearance shortly after.

"Who are you? " He asked, wary of the enemy.

"I am Madara Uchiha" Obito replied, after a moment of silence.

Minato tensed, eye's narrowed in suspicion even as he saw the Mangekyo Sharingan peeking through his the orange mask.

 _On training ground 44_

Minato engaged Obito first, attempting to land a direct hit with his signature _flying thunder god jutsu_ but he passed right through him. Minato grit his teeth in frustration, conscious of the Kyubbi and the destruction it would unleash onto his village if it weren't stopped at the source. Both men rushed toward each other with fists outstretched, Minato threw his punch but his hand passed right through Obito. The Hokage dodged the counter attack at the last second and released his three pronged kunai from the seal drawn on his hand. His actions blurred in response to his speed when he activated his jutsu and teleported above his Obito's head and effectively planting planted a **Rasengan** on him. The man was fast enough to avoid a vast majority of the attack but as a result his transplanted left arm was sacrificed.

"You are the first after Hashirama to excite me in this fight let's dance more "Obito spoke unwilling to give away his ruse, the mask hiding the grin he wore.

Minato watched the figure carefully as he spoke, his already prepared shadow-clone concealed underground.

"Why are you attacking this village "asked Minato, distracting the other from his true objective.

"Well I was getting bored, plus I have some score to settle with this village .Obito taunted childishly. As soon as he finished his words a clone came from burst out of the ground underneath him and a planted a contract seal on him.

"Well, well you won this time 4th Hokage, but next time will be mine because next time I won't not hold back "Obito spat before he disappeared in a vortex.

" _He was holding back all this time"_ thought Minato. Before setting it from his mind and focusing on his next opponent the Nine Tailed Fox. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves back to his safe house where he collected his Hokage attire

He approached Kushina "Dear, how are you?" asked Minato.

"I am fine Minato, but what are gonna do about the Kyubbi? "questioned Kushina.

Minato looked towards Kushina with frown and said, "I am going to seal nine tails inside Naruto."

Kushina instantly hugged Naruto with teary eyes. She knew that it had to be done otherwise the village will fall. Taking the child from his wife, Minato ruffled Naruto's hair and hugged him.

 _Outside safe house in village_

The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was leading the attack on the Kitsune, with all Shinobi and ANBU providing him with support. The 3rd Hokage was using his bow staff to attack the Nine Tailed Demon.

He ordered "Now all members of the Sarutobi clan and the Uchiha clan use your fire style jutsu "he told ANBU to use wind style attacks on the fox.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"**

" **Wind Style: Wrath of Sky Gods"**

" **Wind Style: Air Bullets"**

All these Justus were fired from the ANBU black ops while other shinobi fired **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.** The Sandaime Hokage used **Fire Style: Great Mystic Flame Thrower** as a blast of scorching flames shot forward from his mouth.

All these attacks combined and landed on the Nine Tailed Fox. The revered Ino-Skika-Cho team used their combined jutsu. Shikaku attached his shadow to Choza as he engaged his **Spiky Human Juggernaut** technique and Inoichi used his mind transfer jutsu to lock onto the Kyubbi. Choza his target forcing the fox back with the force of his attack.

This enraged the fox more as he prepared for his **Tailed Beast Bomb** shot it forward towards all Shinobi who were fighting him. Everyone tensed and their bodies stopped working as it got closer to them but just as it was about to hit them a flash of yellow was seen throughout the area and there stood their leader The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Without wasting any time Minato teleported the fox to a secluded location away from the village. He summoned Gamabunta and pinned the Nine Tailed Fox to the ground. He returned with Kushina and the bundle in her arm. Kushina was still very weak, Gamabunta was having a trouble with keeping the fox pinned on to the ground so she used her admantium sealing chains to secure the beast and keep him in place.

Minato looked towards his son and his loving wife and said, "Kushina I'm going to use the forbiddenjutsu that you taught me so please take care of Naruto."

These words made Kushina emotional using this opportunity fox got rid of one chain and his arm shot forward towards their child. Minato saw this and covered Naruto using his body but failed to see his wife behind him doing same, and a claw pierced them both.

Minato was on his last legs so he started going through hand signs **"Forbidden Art Sealing: Reaper Death Seal"** he said.

Minato split the demons soul, placing inside himself and half inside Naruto. Both Kushina and Minato were crying because they will not able to see their beautiful baby boy becoming a strong young man. They are going to miss his first steps, his first words, his first birthday, his induction in academy, his graduation, his first date. They are going to miss all these things, they are going to miss their son.

The 3rd hokage was rushing towards them, he saw the fox being sealed inside the 4th Hokage's son. Minato saw Sarutobi through teary eyes and said "Sarutobi please take care of Naruto, my last wish is to be him seen as hero who saved village from the Nine Tailed Fox and give him this scroll when he graduates".

After saying these words both Minato and Kushina departed from the land of the living and prepared for their journey of in the afterlife. Hiruzen watched the man he thought of as a son die. He then picked up Naruto and returned towards village. Soon all villages came to know that the Yellow Flash of Leaf Village, the 4th Hokage has fallen in a battle against the Nine Tailed Fox. All Shinobi who had fallen in battle got a very proper and respectful burial.

Everyone was present for the funeral except for the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake who was at the memorial stone " _RIn, Obito and now you Sensei how I am gonna live without you?"_ Wondered Kakashi. But he did not know his life was going to become more interesting in the distant future.

* * *

 **Well this is Short Chapter as it is a beginning next Chapter will be posted but don't expect it early but please tell me about your views on it. No pairings are decided yet I will put a pole on my profile or u can also comment in reviews. Thank You for Reading this Please R &R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello Guys I am back I was not going to upload second chapter but I had to because I have to inform you all that I had posted a poll on my profile so I need everyone to answer it because it decides how I have to write next chapter so please vote guys . your opinion counts so PLEASE PLEASE VOTE NOW enjoy story….**

* * *

 _Hidden Leaf Village: 12 years later_

Just like every other day at 5am in the morning a certain whiskered blonde was running around leaf village. Everyone in the village is in land of dreams but this one certain blonde was working very hard. This was his 10th round around village. This blonde was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. After completing his rounds he started moving towards training ground 44. Every day he came here to perfect his taijutsu and ninjutsu. His taijutsu was low chunin level but his ninjutsu was on whole different level.

Naruto wanted perfection more than anything. His goal was to become strong enough to protect his precious people and surpass the village's greatest hero, the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage was his idol. As he was going towards training ground 44 a boy in a green spandex suit spotted him.

" _Here we go again," Naruto_ thought.

The spandex green wearing boy came towards Naruto and said. "Naruto what an excellent demonstration of your flames of youth! They are burning very brightly today! How about a spar?"

" Sorry Lee, not today, I am not at full capacity after our last spar from yesterday. Maybe next time," said Naruto.

During the conversation a grown man, who was an exact replica of an adult Lee, joined the conversation, "Ah Naruto! Your flames of youth are burning very brightly today! Come let us continue our training Lee."

Naruto processed their short one-sided conversation and asked "Can I join you in training Gai-sensei?"

"Of course! Come on, let's not waste our time in conversation and improve ourselves instead," said Gai. The trio left towards training ground nine. Naruto would not force them to go to his preferred training ground. He was joining their training session. After an intense training session with Gai and Lee, Naruto looked in his watch and saw that it is 9:30 am.

He soon left the training ground but not without thanking Gai and Lee for training with him. Now Naruto as Naruto was moving towards the Academy he spotted the Ichiraku Ramen stand. It was never too early for ramen.

So, he lept on stool and said, "Hit me with 4 bowls of miso ramen Old Man."

Teuchi chuckled and started making his order. After thanking Old Man he got on track towards the academy again.

" _This is going to be another boring day. I_ _guess I will be sleeping with Shikamaru in the back again,_ " thought Naruto.

 _Inside the academy_

When he reached academy, he saw some of students talking about the genin exams. Each genin was talking about how they were going to pass it and become the No. 1 rookie. Naruto sighed and took a seat in the back of classroom. Just as Naruto was about to fall asleep the arguing of two girls kept him awake. When he looked above he saw Sakura and Ino who were fighting about who was going to sit next to Suki.

Then he looked towards Suki Uchiha, a black-haired girl with pale scale who is treated as goddess by villagers because she is last of the Uchiha clan. Naruto pitied her because she had gone through everything alone just like him. After some time in class, their teacher, Iruka Umino, came into the classroom and started his lecture.

As usual Naruto slept through whole lecture alongside with Shikamaru. As Iruka was going to start his second lecture his eyes fell on sleeping forms of Naruto and Shikamaru, "NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, **GET UP!"** he shouted by using his Bighead Jutsu.

" _Troublesome"_ thought both boys simultaneously as they looked up

Iruka said "Naruto if you continue to behave like this you will not graduate and the same goes for you too Shikamaru, you both are going to clean this classroom after my lectures and no complaints!" Both boys sighed heavily after Iruka's remark.

This outburst from Iruka caught attention of all children and they looked towards Naruto and Shikamaru. Shortly after they burst into laughter. Naruto is not a dead last, he could blaze through the exams but he chose not to gain unwanted attention. The same could be said for Shikamaru, except he was too lazy to even bother giving effort.

Suki Uchiha looked towards them and noticed some bruises on the knuckles of Naruto and thought, _"_ _Well Naruto-kun you are training hard_ _guess, I should up my training a little bit"._

One day when Suki was awake early she noticed a blonde boy in orange jumpsuit running around village. Intrigued by this stranger, she followed him and found that it was Naruto. He was not the supposed dead last that he was labeled as. After following him and see him use several high ranked jutsu, she decided that she would make him her rival. She knew that his other skills must be high judging from his ninjutsu. She used him as a motivator to make herself stronger.

As she was looking towards him his eyes met with and hers, she quickly noticed this and looked away to hide her blush. After the lunch break the class moved on to taijutsu sparring. Naruto and Shikamaru did not even bother to fight and they quickly forfeited their matches. At the end of the sparring session everyone started to walk home except for Naruto and Shikamaru. They still had to clean the classroom.

 _With Naruto_

As Naruto was moving towards his home he noticed the glares of civilians and shinobi's alike. Naruto just ignored them he knew how stupid and selfish villagers were being. He wasn't the nine-tails. Just he container.

 _Flashback_

Naruto found out about the fox one day when he was meditating alone in forest. He suddenly found himself in a sewer with large pipes and a humungous cage. Behind the cage was two large red eyes. It was the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto said "Well well, will you look at that giant nine-tailed furball looking at me like I am some kind of grilled fish."

" **GHHHAAAHHH! You better show me some respect boy because without me you'd dead a thousand times already. I saved you from all those beatings those villagers put you through. I deserve show some respect."**

" _GEEZ Look at the ego of that fur ball,_ " Naruto thought.

"You know fur ball, if I die you come with me, so you better stop your whining," said Naruto.

" _ **Kids of this generation have no respect for their elders**_ _,"_ thought nine tails.

" **Get out of here and stop bothering me you pest. You are a thousand years too early to be ordering me around. SO, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP YOU APART!"** shouted the nine-tailed fox. After that event Naruto understood why the villagers hated him.

 _Flashback complete_

" _How foolish,"_ he thought.

As he reached his house he noticed some graffiti on his door. The graffiti read " _Die demon, you killed them."_

Naruto ignored it, went inside his house and locked the door. Since people hated him, Naruto used to eat only ramen at Ichiraku. But, after learning that it has no nutritional value he started eating some healthy food. The problem was no one sold him any food. So, he started hunting and gardening. He knew every day was not a hunter's day so he planted some plants for food source.

If Naruto ever thought of retiring then he was sure he would be a great chef. His cooking skills are very good. The Third Hokage also praised his cooking skills when one day he followed the delicious smell of grill fish and found Naruto made it. But today Naruto was tired so he settled with a cup of ramen and went to bed. Naruto was thinking about of creating some new justu's and he fell sleep.

 _Next Day_

Naruto was still thinking about creating his unique jutsu when he bumped into his Sensei, Iruka. "Naruto, watch where you are going!" said Iruka. Naruto just nodded then an idea popped into his mind.

"Iruka-sensei something is on your back," said Naruto.

As Iruka looked back using this opportunity Naruto pickpocketed his ninja ID card and said, "My bad it's nothing." and rushed away from him.

After creating safe distance, finding a secluded place, he transformed into Iruka and started to march towards ninja library. Naruto always wanted to visit this place but the receptionist always denied him entrance so he started using transformation. High-ranked jutsu required a ninja ID card which he lacked but today he will try to get all those justu's without any problem. He walked towards receptionist, showed his ninja ID card and marched towards upper floor.

He read all the scrolls and found all of them were nature manipulation jutsu. He frowned because he was too early to start nature manipulation and his wind element has very low level jutsu on it, which he already knew. So, he left the library and went to Ichiraku ramen. He ordered one bowl of miso ramen with pork. He was joined by an unknown chunin, Naruto gazed towards him, his eyes fall on the spiral symbol of whirlpool and an idea just popped in his mind.

He left ramen shop thinking about his idea of creating jutsu of only chakra without any element. He went to forest thinking about shape of his jutsu first. He considered using it as a short-ranged attack. So, he required a shape with very little surface area but could pierce through his opponent. Piercing through his opponent disgusted him so he replaced this idea by using large area attack, suddenly he was reminded of the whirlpool symbol. He decided to use the shape of sphere for his signature move. As he started to form a sphere with chakra it suddenly exploded in his face.

" _This is going to be a pain in the butt," he_ thought.

After training his new signature move he noticed a square box with eye holes following him.

" _You have got to be kidding me. Why the hell will that kid not leave me alone? Perhaps it is my fault for teaching him a jutsu and making him rival. I should probably get this over with,"_ thought Naruto.

"Konohamaru will you stop following me?" asked Naruto.

After his words the square box exploded in smoke. Three kids introduced themselves rather loudly but Naruto ignored them.

"Hey boss, what are you doing?" asked Konohamaru.

"Nothing," said the blonde.

"Hey boss! Teach us some super cool jutsu!" requested Konohamaru.

He was met with the reply "Did you say something Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru pouted and said, "Look boss! We have goggles just like you!" The blonde noticed and said, "Oh cool, so that's why you are following me. To show me your goggles?" asked Naruto. Konohamaru nodded. After their conversation Naruto promised to teach Konohamaru some jutsu when he graduates.

 _Uchiha District_

A lone girl with shoulder length raven hair and pale skin was seen practicing some fire jutsu in training ground. " _I must become stronger to avenge my clan,"_ she thought.

Then she went through kunai throwing and taijutsu katas of the Uchiha Interceptor Style. After the intense training she got tired and went to get some food. Until a certain blonde-haired boy running towards the forest caught her attention

" _How much training are you doing Naruto? Well, guess I will have to find out," thought_ Suki.

So, she followed him inside the forest when she saw him. His was training area was completely destroyed.

" _What are you doing here Naruto? And what is the jutsu you are working on?" she_ thought. When she came back from her thoughts she noticed that he managed to escape. She frowned and started moving towards her house but she failed to notice the blonde with blue eyes looking towards her,

" _Well Suki, I almost showed you my trump card. I have to be more careful about you my ice queen."_ Naruto always thought she was an ice queen because of her beautiful pale skin and long raven hair.

 _Outside village_

A certain white-haired chunin met with a boy with silver hair and glasses. The boy with glasses said "Mizuki, Lord Orochimaru has shown faith in you by giving you this mission. Do not fail it," said silver haired boy. "Don't worry Kabuto, I will not fail this mission. Give Lord Orochimaru my regards," said Mizuki. The man now identified as Kabuto left clearing and Mizuki returned towards village thinking about how to execute his mission.

 _Next Day_

Rays of light made their way towards a certain blonde who was surprisingly in his bed today because of his training yesterday. He made his way towards his table and unsealed a fish from his scroll. He thanked the Third for teaching him how to seal things inside of scrolls. He then prepared his signature dish, firecracker salmon. He just loved the dish. He prepared and enjoyed every bit of it.

He then made his way towards his wardrobe and picked up his orange jacket and pants. He didn't like orange but that's the only thing the villagers would sell him. Naruto gritted his teeth when he remembered how they treated him. That gave him an evil idea in his mind. The only thing that he can perform flawlessly, a prank.

He painted The Hokage Monument, he made drawings on all faces except of the Fourth Hokage because he was his idol. Then, after noticing some unwanted attention, he quickly started running away. But, no one could catch up to him. Then he sensed a familiar chakra signature, " _Iruka sensei,"_ he thought.

Then he went towards that signature and stopped few minutes until Iruka close near him and yelled loudly, "Haha you call yourself Shinobi and you can't catch a 12-year-old boy!"

Iruka heard these words and then said, "I wouldn't be that so cocky if I was you Naruto!" Naruto acted like he was surprised. He then said, "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here, you should be in class."

"SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO NARUTOOO!" yelled Iruka and caught him as they were going towards academy. Some chunin said, "Thank God Iruka, you caught him. That shrimp always gives us problems. How do you catch him every time?"

"Luck my friend and I look through his mindset about where he could hide," boasted Iruka.

" _Yeah, little did he know that I let him catch me, idiot,"_ thought blonde.

 _Academy_

Inside the academy Iruka lectured Naruto but Naruto ignored him. Ths just made Iruka angry so he told the class that they all would be repeating the transformation jutsu.

Everyone performed the jutsu then Iruka called Naruto forward to perform jutsu. Naruto smirked and decided that he would just play another one of his pranks. He shouted, " **SEXY HAREM JUTSU!"** and after a cloud of smoke dissipated there stood two blonde haired girls with large busts fully naked.

All the boys got nosebleed while some boys noticed bulge in their pants. All the girls glared towards Naruto, especially a certain raven-haired Uchiha.

" _Naruto, I am gonna kill you,"_ she thought.

Naruto noticed her glare, " _This does not look good for me,"_ he thought.

During this time Iruka regained his composure and yelled, " **STOP USING SUCH STUPID TECHNIQUES NARUTO!"**

In the crowd a certain blue haired girl with pale white eyes thought, " _Oh_ _Naruto-kun."_

Little did they know that an old man was looking this thing through his crystal and blushed, " _What an excellent technique, could I survive it?"_ he thought?

* * *

 **HEY Guys I Know it was Short But I have to Keep Genin Exams in next Chapter so this is it for this chapter but if you all answer poll quickly enough then I could give you all next chapter in 4 to 5 days so please vote. Poll is up and again thank you all for reading and please REVIEW AND SHARE MY STORY OK that's it I am Out Bye Hopefully see you all in next 4 to 5 days**

 **BETA READ BY nNamikaze11252**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello Guys here I am with new chapter thank you for all of you viewers. I got more than 600 views in 2 days man that's insane but thank you guys. Now many of you viewers told me that my chapters are small so I am going to change that. From now on I would try to write longer chapters for all of you guys. Now about the poll guys Winner Is Rinnegan with 2 votes. So Naruto will have Rinnegan but do not think that he will be invincible he still has his limits but he will not be same Dobe as shown in canon. Now Onto the story.**

 _In the Forest of Death_

A blonde figure was training in the forest. This blonde was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was completely focused on completing his new jutsu. He was close to completing it but he could not maintain his jutsu for a long time. For the past 4 hours he has been trying to keep his jutsu stable.

" _Damn, every time it becomes unstable and explodes in my hand,"_ thought Naruto. He failed to notice two ANBU with faceless mask hidden in shadows. These Anbu were sent by none other than Danzo. They were ordered to attack the jinchuriki. As they tried to get closer they noticed the blonde trying to perform some jutsu. As the blonde was performing his jutsu a hail of kunai and shuriken made their way towards him. He jumped out of their way and noticed two ANBU with faceless masks.

" _Hmm these are not ordinary Shinobi I didn't even sense them they must be good but as far as I know Anbu have mask of animals so who are these guys trying to attack me"_ he thought.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking me?!" he asked but received no reply. They started attacking him with their swords. He ducked under their attacks and made some distance between them. One of the ANBU tried a frontal attack and he locked him in a taijutsu match. While this happened the other ANBU made hand signs for a genjutsu.

" **Bringer of darkness!"** the ANBU shouted. Then Naruto felt darkness overwhelm him. He only saw darkness.

" _Damn it genjutsu,"_ Naruto thought.

"Well, you guys would have had me but as a Shinobi I know how to relay on my senses," said Naruto. He knew that some opponents would try to use some techniques that would affect his senses in combat. He learned how to fight with using every sense independently. He was glad he did too. He sensed the chakra emitting from the ANBU near a tree and threw a kunai at the location Naruto added wind chakra to it and when the ANBU tried to deflect it with his sword it passed right through his sword and pierced his chest cavity. Because of the wind chakra his blood vessels got filled with air and he died instantly.

Second Anbu then started making hand signs and caught Naruto off guard, " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** shouted the ANBU. Naruto sensed some heat behind him and when he turned around he saw a large fireball moving towards him. He had no time to jump or react, he was frozen in his place. That was when he felt some tingling sensation in his eyes. A ripple formed in his eyes and he felt that fireball was moving slower than before. This enabled him to jump from attack and made some distance between him and the ANBU.

" _What the hell just happened?"_ thought Naruto. A similar thought was going through the mind of ANBU watching blonde Jumping away at very last second. Naruto went through several hand signs and shouted " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** At same time Anbu shouted, " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** The fire clearly overwhelmed wind and both jutsus died down.

" _Damn, frontal attacks will not work as my wind is useless against fire,"_ thought Naruto. He again went through hand sings and shouted " **Wind style: Air Bullet!"** The ANBU again countered with a fireball then Naruto noticed kunai with exploding tags attached to it following the fireball. When Naruto noticed this, he substituted himself with a falling leaf and transformed himself into a leaf so the ANBU would not see him. The ANBU moved back towards the tree which was the last mistake of his life.

A leaf transformed into Naruto with some kind of Blue chakra ball in his hand and Naruto hit him with his jutsu, "Take this you bastard!" he shouted. As the jutsu made contact with the ANBU, the ANBU got blown away with a force killing him instantly.

" _Damn, I didn't know this jutsu could cause such destruction. I am never going to use it against my friends,"_ thought Naruto. "Well, now I know what the jutsu is capable of," Naruto whispered. He made his way towards the fallen ANBU when their bodies spontaneously combusted leaving only ashes behind. Naruto then noticed a figure coming towards him. The figure was a man with bandages covering his left eye and left arm. He used a walking stick as a support. This man was none other than Danzo Shimura.

"Are you their leader?" Naruto asked Danzo. Danzo was surprised and asked "Why do you think I am their leader boy?"

"Well first of all you have no headband on your head, which means you are part of this village. You also have a bandage around your left arm and eye that means you are a veteran. But you are also older, I think close to the Third Hokage in age. Which means you fought Second Shinobi War and got injured in it. As to why I think you are leader, you have a seal on your body, which is a suicide seal in case any of your ninja or you got caught and die. Then, the whole area around you gets destroyed. Those seals can only be found on some kage or heads of military. Out of which you are none. These ninjas also have no head band and have faceless masks. No foreign Shinobi could get this far so that means these ninjas are operating in shadows. This means that you are their leader," stated the blonde.

" _Clever, very clever and perspective. He also has knowledge of the village's history,"_ thought Danzo.

"I am Danzo Shimura and I am one of the elders of this village," said Danzo.

"What do you want with me? Why did you order them to attack me?" asked Naruto.

Danzo replied, "I ordered them to test you and as for your second question, look at your eyes, you have a unique bloodline."

"What are you talking about? Bloodline?" asked Naruto.

"You are born to the Jinchuriki. When a female jinchuriki reproduces a new bloodline is formed. The mutation in their genes due to holding a tailed beast creates a new bloodline," said Danzo.

Naruto was shocked. His mother was a jinchuriki just like him, she suffered same fate as him and most of all, he had a mother. He had parents. He asked the Third Hokage many times who were his parents and every time he said he was orphan Yet, this man front of him says he knew his mother, he knew his parents.

"Who were my parents?" whispered Naruto.

Danzo heard his whisper and answered, "I can only tell you about your mother."

"Okay, tell me about her!" ordered Naruto angrily.

Danzo noticed anger in his voice and inwardly chuckled. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Death of the Leaf Village," said Danzo. Danzo spent some time telling Naruto about his mother. About how she was feared for her kenjutsu and her accomplishments.

"Now, I have told you about your mother I am giving you chance to protect village from shadows, just like us. If you want to join us then come to this address." said Danzo handing him a chakra card that only Naruto could read.

As the blonde was reading card he noticed he was alone again. Danzo and his ninjas disappeared from sight. Then, he remembered killing two ninjas, whose body was turned into ashes. He felt guilty for killing them but he knew as ninja it was their duty to kill, steal, kidnap, to complete assigned tasks. He pushed these feelings apart and went towards his home. He had a lot to think about.

 _Inside Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto was thinking about his confrontation with Danzo. Naruto knew he could not trust him. His idea of protecting village from the shadows was very suspicious. " _Why does he want to protect the village from shadows? Why not in the light, if these ninjas are added in ANBU then the strength of village would definitely increase. The village would be safer."_ These were the thoughts coming in his mind. Naruto just wanted to protect his village, just like his mother. He decided he would pay a visit to Danzo tomorrow and try to find the main objective of the organization. After that he would pay a visit to memorial stone, see if the village has given his mother the proper respect.

 _Inside Danzo's Root Base_

Naruto stood in front of an underground base. The base seemed to be very large. He made his way towards the large front gate. Two ANBU with faceless mask appeared and one of them said, "Lord Danzo is waiting for you, follow me."

The blonde followed the ANBU until they reached a very dark room. Two more ANBU were outside of the room. As he walked inside the room he noticed Danzo sitting in a large chair. Danzo raised his right hand and all the ANBU from the room disappeared, leaving only him and Naruto inside the room.

"So, have you decided to join the Root?" asked Danzo.

"Of course, Root, present everywhere yet noticed by very few. Quite a fitting name for your organization," said Naruto as he took seat in front of Danzo observing him very carefully.

"Right again boy, I don't think you are dead last of your class, in fact I think you are already at a high chunin level. The question is though, why do you hide your true strength? You could be a chunin already," said Danzo.

"A true ninja never shows his abilities unless it is a life-threatening situation," replied Naruto and then he wondered, " _what is your main plan Danzo?"_

Danzo, impressed by Naruto's answer questioned him again, "So you are ready to join Root?"

"I will but I need you to answer my question first," said Naruto.

Danzo observed the blonde boy in front of him and wondered _"_ _what game are you playing Uzumaki?" "_ Ask," replied Danzo.

"What is main objective behind Root?" asked Naruto. As he observed look of hatred inside Danzo's eyes.

Danzo replied, "Root was formed after the Second Shinobi War. In the Second Shinobi War we lost many ninjas because we were unaware of an alliance between the Mist (Kiri), Rock (Iwa) and Cloud (Kumo) Villages. They cut our army in half because they attacked Whirlpool Country and the Leaf Village at the same time. We managed to save the Leaf Village but we failed to protect Whirlpool Country. We lost a major ally to the village. Also, my sensei Tobirama Senju died in that war protecting me and my teammates. Upon his death Hiruzen Sarutobi was nominated the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village. We decided to form an organization that can deal with everything in shadows. Protect village from the unseen. My sensei Tobirama told us that the village comes first. We created an organization that prioritizes the village." said Danzo.

Naruto observed the anger in the eyes of Danzo when he said that his sensei chose Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Third Hokage instead of him. " _So_ , _this is about taking the seat of the Hokage. He wants me to think that Root is for the protection of village but it seems it is working for the completion of your dreams Danzo. For the sake of this village I have to destroy root. As old saying says 'If you cannot defeat your enemy, then join them.' I will join your organization, you bastar, and one day I will eliminate you and free this village from you. This is my crusade from now on Danzo,"_ thought Naruto.

"I will join your organization Danzo and protect this village with my life," said Naruto as he observed a sick smile on face on Danzo.

"Very well, Uzumaki from here on you are my soldier, you will obey my orders without question. If I ask you to sacrifice your life you will do so, your life belongs to this village now and I will use you as a tool any way I see fit. Do you understand?" said Danzo.

"Yes, Lord Danzo," replied the blonde boy in front of him.

"Very well, you are dismissed for now boy, your training will begin from tomorrow. Don't tell anyone about this, my men will be watching you. If you try anything my men will not hesitate to put you down," ordered Danzo. Naruto bowed to him before leaving. " _Hiruzen, soon I will be the Fifth Hokage and ruler of all the world. With the power of nine tails I will be unstoppable. Everything will crumble before me,"_ thought Danzo.

 _Inside Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto's mind was exhausted after thinking about his recent confrontation with the old war hawk. He quickly ate and fall asleep. The next morning when he woke up he noticed a single ripple pattern in his eyes. Naruto remembered Danzo saying something about new bloodline is formed when female jinchuriki gives birth. So, he took a meditation stance. Sitting down on the ground Indian style and his explored his mindscape until he was in front of a large cage. From inside the cage two large red eyes started staring at him.

"Nine-Tails, care to explain my eyes to me?" asked Naruto. He noticed the look of shock in the eyes of the nine-tailed fox.

Fox looked inside the eyes of his jailer and noticed a single ripple pattern in his blue eyes and wondered, " _How did he got eyes of father? Is he the chosen one father told us about?"_ The fox observed his jailer staring him. The fox replied " **Boy, tell me how you unlocked those eyes."** Fox noticed the confused expression on his vessel.

"I unlocked them when I was about to get incinerated by a large fireball. Tell me, do you know about these eyes?" asked Naruto. The fox chuckled at Naruto's response.

"There is not one jutsu or Bloodline that I am not unaware of. Your eyes though, they are known as the rinnegan, the eyes of God," replied fox as he saw the look of shock on the face of his container.

"Eyes of God? "Asked Naruto in shock.

" **Yes pest, those are the eyes of God or the Sage of the Six Paths. Those eyes can create world peace or death and destruction,"** the fox told the blonde. After hearing this Naruto fell back on his butt in astonishment.

After processing the information provided by the Fox Naruto decided to ask more about his eyes. "What are these ripples in the eyes? Can you tell me more about my eyes?" asked the blonde.

The Fox chuckled after hearing his question and answered, **"** **The Ripple in your eyes shows on which level you are at, you are currently at the first level. When your level increases the number of ripples in your eyes increases. The first level allows you to copy any jutsu and photographic memory. As the number of ripples increases, the number of your abilities will also increase. At the second level you will be able to control all-natural elements. When the last ripple appears, you can create your own element."** The Fox watched the look of suspicion on the face of blonde like he was trying to lure him into some trap.

"How do you know about these eyes, fur ball?" asked Naruto. Then he noticed the look of sadness and loneliness in the eyes of Fox. For the first time from their encounters, he saw a different side of the Fox.

The Fox responded with sadness and pain in his voice, **"** **My father had the same eyes as you child."** He looked into the eyes of the boy. The look of pity was foreign to the Fox. No one in his life had given him that look. He observed the boy as he spoke, "Who is your father Nine-tails?"

The Nine-tails responded, " **Kurama, my name is Kurama and I am not going to tell you about my father. That is a story for another time. Now get your ass out of here. Go to that old bastard and start training so you can kick his ass in the future. Come here again after your training, I will then teach you how to use your eyes."** Kurama observed the boy and knew the next question the boy would ask. So, he replied before boy could ask him, **"** **I am only training you because I would hate to be trapped inside a weak vessel."**

The blonde watched the large orange fox lay down to take a nap. He took that as his queue to leave. He left his mind and opened his eyes. He noticed only five minutes had passed in this world while they were talking. He shrugged it off and prepared to leave for his first day of training in Root as Root agent.

 _Timeskip: 3 Months Later_

Today was the day that every academy student in Naruto's class was itching for. Well, except for Shikamaru, as he thought it was too troublesome to become genin and undertake irritating D rank missions. He knew that they all would be doing a whole month of those missions, so he was not looking forward to it. If he fails tonight though, he would have to face wrath of his mother. Taking the logical approach, he decided to answer enough questions to pass the exam. Shikamaru observed all classmates and he could sum them up in one word, troublesome _._ Then his eyes fell on a blonde-haired boy with lean build and sea blue eyes, Naruto Uzumaki. This boy was the enigma that he could not solve.

As Iruka walked into class he noticed today everyone was present and on time. His gaze fell on Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde was now very quiet in the class and he is rarely late. He also noticed his increase in height and muscles in last three months. He shrugged off his thoughts and said "Today is the Genin Graduation Exam. It is divided into three parts; the first part is the written exam, the second part is a taijutsu spar with me or Mizuki-sensei, and the third part is a ninjutsu test in which you have to perform **Transformation, Substitution and Clone jutsu**. I wish all of you guys' good luck. The exam will start in five minutes."

After first two tests the teachers began to call students for third exam, which many students passed easily. Now, only one kid remained. His name was called by Iruka, "Naruto Uzumaki, come in." The blonde boy approached the exam room and entered.

"I don't think that dead last will pass this exam," said Kiba to which Sakura replied, "Yeah, that dead last will never pass the exam. He is such an idiot."

One raven haired and one blue haired girl glared at Sakura, inwardly screaming, "Shut you, you bitch!" After some time, a blonde-haired boy walked out of the room with leaf headband of his left hand. Everyone looked towards him like he had grown a second head while two girls looked towards him and inwardly celebrating, "Yes! Naruto-kun passed!"

After the end of the exam Iruka congratulated them all and told them to come back to the academy tomorrow for their team selection. HE even praised some students after that. He then told them they are free to go. When they came out of the academy the students saw their parents standing and congratulating them on passing the exam. Everyone's parents were present except for Naruto's and Suki's.

Later at night, as Naruto was moving towards Ichiraku's he sensed a familiar chakra signature dashing towards the Forest of Death. He checked his watch, it was nearly eleven at night. No one would be going there for training at this time. After coming to that conclusion, he started followed that signature and noticed that it was Mizuki with a large scroll on his back. He continued chasing Mizuki and eventually confronted him.

 _In the Forest of Death_

"What are you doing here, Demon?" spouted Mizuki angrily as he noticed the stoic expression on the face of blonde. "You know why people call you demon?" seethed Mizuki.

Naruto already knew reason so he decided to play along with him and asked, "Why?"

"Because you are the nine-tailed fox!" shouted Mizuki. He noticed his statement cause no reaction from Naruto. This only made him angrier. "Well, I thought you would fail the exam and I would be able to manipulate you into stealing The Forbidden Scroll for me. I would then get rid of you, but now my plan is obsolete. But, I can still do this village a favor by killing you," said Mizuki. Again, he was met with a stoic expression. Losing his patience Mizuki charged Naruto.

Naruto noticed Mizuki running towards him with kunai in his hand, ready to stab him. At the last second Naruto sidestepped. Losing his balance Mizuki face planted into a tree trunk. Naruto wondered, " _Is he really a chunin?"_ He shrugged off his thoughts and watched Mizuki release a demon shuriken. In one swift motion Mizuki launched the shuriken towards him. He picked up one of his kunai and pumped it full off wind chakra. He then threw it towards shuriken. Once they made contact the shuriken split in half. The halves falling to Naruto's sides.

Mizuki watched this and was shocked to see the dead last of the academy just cut his demon shuriken in half with a kunai. He tensed when he saw how calm blonde was as he prepared his next attack. The Blonde threw a kunai towards him. The kunai sailed right past Mizuki's ear.

"You missed demon!" spat Mizuki. The blonde remained in his place and calmly answered his question, "I never miss traitor."

Those were the last words Mizuki heard as his head was got separated from his body.

" **Wind Style: Leaf Blade,"** muttered the blonde as he picked up the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Just then, an idea popped in his mind. Naruto opened the scroll sand started reading it, not before activating his Rinnegan. After a half hour he had successfully learned all the hand signs and theory of each jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll. Like a child who just got a new toy, he decided to try out a jutsu.

He started practicing the **Shadow Clone Jutsu,** a B Rank jutsu. He was interested in this jutsu because he found that clones could share memories and can also perform ninjutsu, they also couldn't be distinguished by any dojutsu. He practiced for nearly half hour and almost mastered the jutsu. Just as he was going to start practicing a second jutsu he sensed a familiar chakra signature, " _Iruka Sensei,"_ Naruto thought.

He knew that Danzo always had his agents keeping eye on him so he signaled them using sign language. Two Anbu with faceless facemask approached him and asked, "Captain Naruto, what can we do for you?"

Naruto recently got promoted to the rank of captain and now he was happy he did, as he replied, "Take care of traitor's body."

Both Anbu nodded before disappearing with the body. The blonde then waited for Iruka-sensei to show up. After around five minutes Iruka found Naruto with the Scroll of Sealing on his back and asked, "Naruto, where is Mizuki?"

Naruto noticed his look of suspicion Iruka and replied, "I transformed into the Third Hokage, scared him and took the scroll. He fled the village afterwards."

Iruka observed Naruto for any signs of lying but shrugged it off. As they made their way towards Hokage tower Naruto noticed glares of the villagers.

" **Kit, you should give up on this village and their stupid behavior,"** Kurama told Naruto.

" _I know Kurama, but for my mother, I will protect this village for her. If I abandoned this village then it would mean I abandoned her,"_ Naruto responded to Kurama.

As two made their way inside the Hokage office they saw Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting behind his desk. Iruka told the Hokage about the entire confrontation between Mizuki and Naruto. When the Hokage heard what Iruka said a small smile sprouted on his face and he said, "Well done Naruto, your efforts will not be forgiven as I am making this as your first B rank mission, you will receive your payment, but you cannot tell anyone about it. Do you understand?"

Naruto processed this information and answered, "Yes Lord Hokage."

Both Iruka and the Third Hokage looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. He had never called the Hokage, Lord Hokage, he always called him the Third or Old Man or Old Geezer. They stared at him as he bowed to the Hokage and left the tower.

 _Next Day at the Academy_

Today the Academy was full of students and everyone was present. They had to be on time today to be placed into three-man squads. Everyone wanted to be on Suki Uchiha's team. The last of the Uchiha clan was focused on a certain blonde-haired boy, who was sleeping on a desk in the back of the classroom. As she was staring towards him she caught Shikamaru smiling towards her and noticed that he observed her staring, " _Damn You Shikamaru,"_ she thought. Little did she know that girl with pale white eyes was staring at her murderously, " _Stay away from my Naruto, you Uchiha bitch,"_ she hissed inwardly.

After some time Iruka made his way towards his class and noticed that everyone was present. He double checked and took attendance, he then started his goodbye speech. After his speech, he again congratulated them and started announcing teams. After announcing the first six teams he started announcing the seventh team. He said, "Team seven Suki Uchiha, Sakura Harano…. ' _please god put Naruto on my team,'_ prayed Suki… and Naruto Uzumaki." Suki inwardly celebrated while Sakura's face dropped. Iruka then announced team eight, which was Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka while team ten was Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi.

After lunch, the jonin started picking up their teams, except for certain lazy cyclops. Sakura was pestering Suki while the latter was stealing glances at the blonde-haired boy who was sleeping on the last desk. After three hours of waiting a silver-haired man with a facemask opened the door and asked "Team Seven?"

Kakashi observed the three genin. The pink-haired girl was ready to kill him for arriving late, a raven-haired girl and a blonde-haired sleeping kid. He threw a piece of chalk towards blonde-haired kid but to his surprise the kid caught the chalk without even looking towards it. Naruto looked up and asked, "are you the jonin-sensei of team seven?" The silver-haired man just responded with a smile. He then began, "Okay my genin's, meet me on the rooftop in five minutes." He then disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Suki and Sakura looked towards their third teammate and found he was already gone. Surprised, they both took the stairs to the rooftops.

 _On the rooftop_

"Now that we are team, I think it would be good for everyone to introduce yourselves," said Kakashi. Looking at their confused faces he started, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are reading, my dream for future is to retire and read without any disturbance. I like reading and I dislike people who disrespect my love of reading books. You next, pinkie." He pointed at Sakura as to emphasize his 'pinkie' comment.

"My name is Sakura Harano, my hobby is watching movies, I like cooking, my friends and Suki. I dislike perverts and rapists, my dream for future is to settle down and have my own family," she finished.

" _Simple minded civilian, I can work with that, but I have to break her quickly otherwise she would not survive the life of a ninja,"_ thought Kakashi. He then said, "You next raven-haired girl."

Suki heard his comment and said, "My name is Suki Uchiha, I have no hobbies and I don't like anything," she subtly looked over towards Naruto blushed, "my dream for the future is to restore my clan." Again, Suki snuck a glance towards the blonde-haired boy sitting adjacent to her on the roof.

" _Fan girl? No, I don't think it is a childhood crush. She truly loves him. At least I have something to motivate her,"_ thought Kakashi and mentioned for Naruto continue their cycle.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like nothing and hate everything. My dream for the future is to surpass the Fourth Hokage and have a family of my own." said Naruto.

Kakashi wondered, " _He is nothing like what the report suggests. When he says he hates everything did he mean everything? If that is true then I have to find him a thing or a person that he can connect to. Something to keep him attached to the Leaf."_

Kakashi observed their faces and said, "You are all unique. We will have to see how good all of you perform as a team, so tomorrow you will have your real genin exam. The chances of passing the exam are 33%. Come to training ground 7 at 5 in the morning. Do not be late." When Kakashi finished his statement, he disappeared in a shunshin. The three genin just looked towards each other. Suki wanted to go to the lunch with Naruto but did not voice her thoughts. Sakura wanted same with but with Suki as a guest instead. Naruto wanted to just go home and start training his dojutsu. No words were exchanged before left towards his house leaving a disappointed Suki and a happy Sakura.

"Would you like to have lunch with me Suki?" asked Sakura to which Suki replied with glare and walked back down the stairs.

 _Next Day: At Training Ground 7_

Everyone arrived at the training ground at 5 in morning. It was now 8 and Kakashi was still not here. On the training ground Sakura was pestering Suki while their blonde-haired teammate was sleeping. Suki was staring at him while thinking, " _Naruto looks very cute while sleeping_." After another half hour Kakashi appeared and apologized to his students, "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." His sentence awarded him very dangerous glare from Sakura as he chuckled inwardly.

"Okay, you all have 4 hours to get these bells from me and remember you have to come at me with intent to kill. If you are not prepared to kill me then you have no chance to get these bells. The one who fails to get these bells will be tied to that post and send back to academy. Begin!" he said. Two of the genin darted for cover in the woods, leaving Naruto standing in front of him.

"Naruto, you could learn something from your teammates." Said Kakashi.

"Did you say something Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked uncaringly.

" _If Gai found about this my reputation would be destroyed,"_ Kakashi thought as he reached for his back pocket. He pulled out as he pulled out his book only for a kunai to pierce its spine, splitting the book in half.

" _When did he move? I didn't even see his arm move. I guess I have to take him seriously,"_ he thought as he prepared himself. He watched as Naruto threw five kunai. The kunai encircled him and he watched as Naruto make the hand sign and say, "Release." Suddenly all kunai transformed back into shadow clones of Naruto.

" _When did he learned to make Shadow Clones? I have to talk to Hokage about this,"_ Kakashi thought as all clones went through hand signs. Kakashi panicked because his sharingan could not tell difference between shadow clones. As he focused on them two hands from the ground and grasped his ankles. The clones ended their hand signs and they all reached for kunai. In unison they all threw kunai straight at Kakashi. Kakashi already saw this coming. He successfully substituted himself with log but was shocked when he found a kunai pointing at his jugular courtesy of Naruto.

"I knew where you hid log to use your substitution jutsu. So, I already created a shadow clone and transformed his into this stone and when you used your substitution jutsu I substituted myself with this clone," said Naruto as he took two bells from him.

Sakura and Suki just looked like their teammate had grown a second head. They were shocked, how did Naruto make one of the Leaf's best jonin look like a kid? " _How did dead last managed to get both bells?"_ thought Sakura.

" _Naruto, how strong are you? I need to catch up to you if I want to stand with you,"_ thought Suki.

" _He is not a dead last. He prepared for this from the very beginning. He scouted the battle field first, found my log and planted a bug on it. Sensei, your son may just surpass you,"_ thought Kakashi as he asked, "Now Naruto, you got both bells, so which of the girls you will give the other?"

Naruto chuckled as his two teammates got out from their hiding spot and came towards him as he said, "Suki and Sakura take the two bells.''

Sakura was pleased and quickly got one while Suki asked him, "what about you, Naruto?''

"As you know this test was not to measure prowess of an individual member but to work as a team and complete your mission, am I right Kakashi-sensei?'' asked Naruto to which Kakashi eye smiled.

''Very good Naruto, you have found the real meaning of test. Also, you captured the two bells from me. So, as the jonin leader of team seven I declare this mission a success. Team seven will start their real missions tomorrow," said Kakashi.

 **Phew that was very long chapter. Many viewers said to me that I should write longer chapters so here it is for all of you guys and now I have a question for you should I write wave arc of create my own arc please tell me through PM or Review and last Please R &R and Enjoy your Life Deathstroke431999 is OUT….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello Guys I am back with next chapter. I am sorry for late update. Now onto the next chapter guys read and enjoy also thank you all viewers for supporting my story.**

 **Now onto next chapter…**

 _Previous chapter_

'' _very good Naruto you have found real meaning of test also you captured two bells from me so as a Jounin of team seven I declare this test as a success team seven will start their missions from tomorrow" Said Kakashi._

 _Current Chapter_

All three genin got large smile on their face. They all wanted to celebrate this moment. From today all of them were shinobi, from today they were teammates for life.

Suki who had a large smile on her face thought " _I think we should all go to lunch together so that we can get to know each other"_

Just as Suki was gonna ask sakura beat her and asked "Suki do you want to go to lunch with me?"

Suki just glared and asked "Naruto will you come with us?"

Naruto observed look of nervousness on suki's face and replied "Sure Suki lead the way".

As three of them walking towards their destination Suki noticed looks villagers giving to the blonde.

" _Why are they glaring Naruto? Because of all those pranks he played on them? No this doesn't look like it I should ask him. Naruto what are you hiding?"_ she thought.

They reached their destination and entered it. It was a sushi shop. Both Naruto and Suki were not a fan of sushi but due to sakura they decided to give it a try.

A waiter came to take their order as he asked "what would you like to have madam?''.

Waiter took orders of sakura and Suki and prepared to leave but just as he was gonna leave Suki told "Hey you forgot to take order from Naruto!"

To which waiter replied "we don't serve demons here".

Suki noticed glare waiter sending towards Naruto and responded ''what do you mean you don't serve him?''.

Waiter noticed anger on the face of customer and responded "Madam please don't create a scene here if you want food we will serve you but we will not serve food to that boy"

Suki was very angry now how that waiter just refused to serve food to Naruto just as she was gonna beat the crap out of the waiter Naruto responded " Hey Suki calm down. You and sakura enjoy your meal. I have some errands to run anyways. See you tomorrow".

After saying these words blonde got up from his chair and left the restaurant. Suki observed look of pure sadness on face of blonde she was also breaking from inside so she decided to follow him instantly she got up from her seat and left restaurant leaving sakura alone. But Suki could not find her blonde teammate hence she decided to visit his apartment but he was also not there so she went towards her home but she failed to notice pair of blue eyes observing her from shadows.

"Sorry _My Ice Princess but I really have some important things to do perhaps if I survive my crusade then we will do something like a date but until then sorry my ice princess"_ thought Naruto as he left towards Root headquarters.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

Everyone who was assigned a genin team was present in Hokage's office. Hokage motioned for them to start their briefing as briefing continued it was found that all teams till team six failed then Hokage motioned Kakashi to continue as he said "Team seven passes Lord Hokage".

Everyone looked towards him like he had grown a second head but he just shrugged them all and pulled out an orange coloured book and started reading it. All female Jounin were glaring him while other male Jounin gulped noticing these glares. After that Asuma and Kurenai also confirmed that they had passed team eight and team ten. After that everyone started to leave only Kakashi and Third Hokage was remained in the office.

''Do you have somehing to discuss Kakashi?'' asked Hokage.

Kakashi then put his orange book inside his pouch and said "it's about Naruto''.

Hokage observed Kakashi and asked "what about him Kakashi?"

Kakashi noticed look of curiosity on the face of Hokage and replied "Naruto is very different from what his report says. He is not loud, idiot also he is very skilful. He knew how to use wind chakra which is Jounin level skill. Also he is very perspective he scanned whole training ground before our exam and successfully planted bug on my log. He also managed to collect two bells from me all by himself''.

Hokage was astonished by hearing this but he was also proud that his grandson like figure had managed to progress so far in shinobi arts. He regained his composure and said "thank you for informing me this Kakashi I will have a word with him. Now if that's all you want to tell you can leave".

Kakashi nodded and left Hokage office.

" _Minato I think your son will surpass you and all previous Kages"_ Thought Hokage as he called one of his anbu and said "go find Naruto and bring him here".

 _Inside Root Headquarters_

In a large black room one blonde haired boy was standing in front of Danzo Shimura. He observed old hawk in front of him as one whole side of his body was covered in bandages he always wondered why he covered his left hand with bandages. He wanted to find that out but it was not a time to do that. Naruto shrugged his thoughts and asked "Why you have called me here Lord Danzo?"

Danzo now noticed stoic expression on face of blonde in front of him. Danzo was very proud of this boy. He personally taught this boy everything he knew so that he can become more powerful and loyal to him. Blonde was his one of the best creation. Danzo then replied the question asked by blonde by saying "How was your mission boy?''.

Naruto also noticed same stoic expression on face of old war hawk and said "It was a success and I am in the same team as last uchiha".

Danzo heard his response and chuckled inwardly and said "Good very Good boy. Now your next mission is to protect last uchiha. She is last of uchiha clan and we cannot afford bloodline like sharingan to perish. When she turns 18 we can force her into CRA until then you have to protect her".

Naruto processed information. He was very angry now if only glare could kill Danzo would be dead thousand time until now but he regained his composure and replied with slight anger in his voice "Yes Lord Danzo I will protect last uchiha with my life".

After their conversation Naruto left root headquarters. He was very angry with himself that he got Suki involved in this shit. Now he was even more determined to finish Danzo as he was moving towards his apartment an Anbu out of nowhere materialized in front of him.

Anbu observed blonde boy in front of him and said "Naruto Uzumaki Lord Hokage has summoned you come with me". Naruto then followed anbu to the Hokage's office as anbu motioned Naruto to follow him they both entered office.

Behind the desk Third Hokage observed blonde boy in front of him and he noticed that his grandson had surely grown. Blonde was lean but muscular his hair had grown and in few years he would just look like minato. Hokage then mentioned Anbu to return to his post to which anbu nodded.

"How are you Naruto it's been a long time since we are meeting" asked third.

"I am fine Lord Hokage any special reason you summoned me here?'' asked blonde.

Hokage observed blonde in front of him and noticed that his sweet talk was not going to work so he directly asked "Naruto your sensei has told me everything about skills so will please explain yourself?"

Naruto noticed serious expression on face of Hokage and learned that he had to tell everything to Hokage so he told "will you please tell these Anbu to give us some space?"

Horizon was astonished that boy in front of him had managed to sense best anbu present in room. He then motioned some hand signs for anbu to leave them alone. After anbu left them Naruto applied silencing seal on the walls.

"Naruto when you learnt sealing it is one of the most complex art?" asked Hokage.

Naruto now started to explain everything to hiruzen about his bloodline, Root and his plans for future about root. As hiruzen was listening to the blonde colours on his face started to disappear. He learned that blonde in front of him was one was the deadliest shinobi in his village and captain of root squad 45. Hiruzen felt ashamed by his own foolishness to trust Danzo but now he was paying for it.

"Lord Hokage when Danzo tries to start his revolt I will eliminate him and his entire root force "said Naruto with full of seriousness as he turned towards Hokage who was now looking towards blonde like he was some kind of alien.

Hokage observed blonde for any signs of weakness but found none this man in front of him had taken all the dirty work on his head for sake of village he knew if Danzo successfully revolt then everything will perish there will be no more peace only war as old hawk always wanted leaf village to rule the world. Hokage returned from his thoughts and said "Naruto why are you doing this alone you know we can all strike against them when they attack"

Naruto just chuckled and said "I know Lord Hokage but village will torn apart itself if they found out about root also village will be caught in a civil war. Such kind of civil war will be an opportunity for other villages as village already hates me I can bear their hate for my whole life and make my mother proud by saving this village."

After hearing these words Hokage looked towards blonde with whole new respect. He removed his Hokage hat from his head and bowed in front of him and said "I Hokage of village hidden in the leaves grateful for your services Uzumaki Naruto we are blessed to have a loyal and faithful shinobi like you in our ranks."

Naruto just shrugged and said "Don't worry Lord Hokage it is duty of every Shinobi to be useful for their village I am just only following my duty just like my mother did."

Sarutobi then moved back towards his desk and pulled out a scroll with whirlpool symbol on it and threw it towards Naruto and said "Its scroll which your father asked me to deliver you when you graduate I was planning to give it after you become churning but due to these unexpected circumstances I am giving it you now. It has blood seal on it so you just need to add a drop of blood on it."

Naruto was shocked today he was gonna find out about his father so he left office but not before bowing Hokage.

As blonde left office Hokage wondered " _Minato, Kushina forgive me for setting your son on such a path. Rest of his life he will have to bear hatred of leaf. The village for which you both sacrificed your lives forgive me minato and forgive me Kushina."_

 _Naruto's Apartment_

After collecting scroll Naruto quickly rushed towards his home. He entered his house and opened the scroll and started reading it.

 _Inside the scroll_

" _Naruto if you are reading this then me and your mother both are dead. Yah it's really drag but I am your father you would know me as fourth Hokage I am Minato Namikaze. Well if I am died then it must be because I had to seal kyubbi inside you. Yes I know your life must be hard without me or your mother but please understand that I am Hokage and for Hokage village is his family so I protected my family but I was unable to protect your mother. Please forgive me for my actions I can understand if you hate me but just please don't hate your mother. About your mother her name is Kushina Uzumaki. She is from land of whirlpool. Land of whirlpool is your motherland. It was destroyed in second shinobi war so it should be barren land by now so if you like you could use that as your training ground._

 _Again I am sorry my son for putting this burden on you. I have asked Jiraiya and Kakashi to look after you so I know they would take good care of you. Be strong son and surpass me and your mother and become a good man unlike me_

 _Your Father_

 _Minato Namikaze"_

After reading the scroll small drops of water started oozing out from the eyes of blonde as he processed all information _He is son of Yellow Flash the Fourth Hokage_ just reading that line satisfied him that his father was hero who saved village by sacrificing his life he would follow his father's example and save village.

" _Just wait Mom and Dad I will make you both proud by saving village"_ thought Naruto inside scroll he found a photo of his dad and his mom. He just stared at photo thinking how would his life would be if they were alive he shrugged these thoughts and fall asleep.

 _Time skip after One Week_

Last whole week team seven performed 45 D rank missions much to the annoyance of three teammates this was their 46th mission which was to catch Tora cat. It was tenth time they were assigned to capture this cat. Suddenly a black blur shot from the branch and jumped into bushes. Kakashi responded from his earpiece "Target is in bushes we move on count of three"

All other genin said "copy that".

As Kakashi heard their Reponses he said "Three! Now move on it".

Two female members of team sweat dropped hearing this while male member just caught the cat in net as it tried to escape from it.

"Nice work team now sakura carry that cat and let's go we have some more missions to do" said Kakashi with his signature eye smile.

Sakura just glared her team before she picked up the cat and followed them. After some time they reached office as Kakashi said "mission accomplished Lord Hokage"

Hokage just observed team in front of him and noticed annoyed look on everyone's face and said "Kakashi how about a C rank mission for your team they had already completed enough D rank missions ?".

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Sure Lord Hokage my team is more than capable for C rank mission".

"Good now send Tazuna in" Ordered Hokage as an old man in his late 50s entered office and noticed team in front of him and said "So I get three genins and one Jounin for my protection do you expect me to believe that they can defend me ? I don't think that pink haired girl even know how to fight."

Hearing response of old man made Sakura mad but she just ignored him because he was their client and asked "What's the mission Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen chuckled after hearing this conversation and said "Team seven your mission is to protect Bridge builder Tazuna and escort him to land of waves."

After discussing mission details Kakashi said "Okay we will start our first C rank mission tomorrow so be ready and pack everything for one month trip outside village. Meet me at 7am sharp tomorrow"

Every member of team seven nodded and left office towards their respective home.

 _Next Day_

As informed yesterday everyone was present at selected spot. Tazuna was enjoying his sake while Kakashi was reading his favourite orange coloured book shamelessly. After confirming their formation and route they all marched towards wave country. Sakura was bugging everyone with her questions about wave country. After some walk they reached a puddle in the middle of road.

" _Hmmm puddle of water in the middle of road. There was no rain in fire country this week. Must be enemy ninja"_ thought Kakashi.

" _Pathetic! They consider themselves shinobi."_ Thought Naruto as he looked towards Kakashi who just gave him an eye smile. Naruto just shrugged as they passed the puddle.

Just as they passed the puddle two Shinobi jumped out of the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in their chain and ripped him apart then they just ripped Naruto apart too and now both were eying girls and bridge builder.

"Look girls we just want bridge builder so allow us to kill him and we can have some fun after that" said one of the two shinobi.

Both girls were scared in case of Suki she was very pissed that this man in front of him had killed her only precious person and she was going to take revenge for that but just as she was about to move a yellow blur just materialized and instantly slashed two shinobi in front of her. This was none other than her crush Naruto.

Suki was now breaking as she saw her crush alive and healthy in front of her as she just tackled him to the ground and started crying. Naruto tried his best to comfort her as he assured her that he is okay. It took some time for Suki to realize that he is okay as she broke her hug and allowed him to stood up as she said " If you ever do something that again I will kill you, you understand that Naruto" in very sweet voice.

Her voice sent shiver down to his spine as he yelled "YES Madam!"

Kakashi and sakura were observing this whole interaction between two. Former just eye smiled while latter just glared Naruto. After this interaction Kakashi shifted his gaze towards Bridge Builder and Ordered "we need to talk Tazuna".

Tazuna quickly recognized authority behind the voice and explained everything to team seven after hearing explanation they all agreed to complete mission on terms that after wave country becomes financially strong they will have to pay fees of A rank mission to which Tazuna quickly agreed .

After walking for some time they reached lake. Tazuna hired a boat and said "From here on we all will travel by boat"

They all entered the boat and observed boat making its way through crystal clear water after travelling some distance mist started to envelope their boat.

After some time their boat reached shore and they all started moving towards Tazuna's house. Suddenly Naruto threw a kunai into bushes as Kakashi went to check he found a snow rabbit.

" _Hmmm a snow rabbit it is very rare and used in substitution jutsu"_ wondered Kakashi as second later he heard Naruto yelling" Get down Everyone"

Kakashi ducked while Naruto shoved Tazuna out of the path of a blade. As team seven watched a black haired man with no eyebrows and lean muscular body only wearing baggy pants materialized on the blade stuck on tree.

The man eyed Kakashi and said "Well I am so lucky to encounter you Kakashi of sharingan". As everyone especially Suki was shocked.

" _He is not an Uchiha so how does he have sharingan does he stole one?"_ these thoughts were going through mind of Suki and Sakura while Naruto knew whole story as he was a root captain and got all village information drilled inside his head by Danzo personally. Naruto also recognized man in front of him. He was in a bingo book.

" _Zabuza Momochi A rank missing ninja from village hidden in the mist, famous for his silent killing technique."_ Thought Naruto as his ever present stoic expression changed to amuse one as he desperately wanted to fight this shinobi and test his own sword skills against legend as small grin formed on his face.

Kakashi and Zabuza both observed this change in expression and thought " _What that kid is grinning for?"_

Kakashi now decided to just buy himself time to prepare his sharingan so he asked "what are you doing here Zabuza. What do you want?"

Zabuza sensed chakra built up in his left eye and responded " Well Kakashi your tricks will not work on me but as for your question I am here to kill that bridge will you step aside and I will finish my job?" and observed team seven automatically shifting into mangy defines formation and chuckled.

Kakashi observed Tazuna and then he responded to Zabuza "Sorry but our mission is to protect bridge builder. We will protect him with our lives." As he shifted into his taijutsu stance and also noticed increase in the amount of mist surrounding them.

" **Hidden Mist Jutsu"** shouted Zabuza. As he disappeared into mist. Kakashi watched this and uncovered his sharingan eye and started to triangulate his opponent's position.

A loud voice echoed throughout the area as it said " _Lungs, Heart, Kidney, Liver, Brain, Jugular Veins, Spine and Larynx eight points so many choices where to strike"_

Everyone got tensed and sakura and Suki just froze but Naruto was like he had nothing to fear about this demon as he just seemed relaxed. Kakashi eyed blonde suspiciously and said "Don't worry team I will protect you with my life"

 _{Everything happened like it was happened in canon now Kakashi was trapped inside water prison jutsu of Zabuza}_

" Run take Tazuna and run" Kakashi was yelling from water prison as Zabuza created one water clone and it moved towards team seven.

" _Now is the time to move "thought_ Naruto as he just walked towards the water clone? Both Zabuza and Kakashi observed him and thought " _What are you going to do Brat/ Naruto"_ respectively.

He noticed worried expression on face of Kakashi while amused expression on face of Zabuza as he said "Suki keep Sakura and Tazuna safe I will take care of this situation."

Everyone was looking towards blonde like he had grown a second head as he unsheathed a blade from seal placed on his arm. Sword was slightly curved outwards near the handle while curled inwards near end ( _for reference check Scorpion sword from POP warrior within)._ He channelled his wind chakra through his sword and looked towards Zabuza. Zabuza instantly noticed what the blonde in front of him was trying to do as he substituted himself with his water clone.

He eyed boy in front of him and said "So do you think you can defeat me in one on one duel ah boy?"

Naruto just shrugged his question and said "Come on we don't have whole day you know" as he just watched pure anger cursing through Zabuza.

Blonde engaged Zabuza in duel. His strikes were fast but Zabuza was master as he dodged all of strikes effortlessly and countered effectively. Naruto soon noticed his opponents strikes were getting faster he cursed as some of the slashes connected with him as blood started dripping through his torso.

Zabuza was also not fairing too well against the blonde in front of him as some cuts formed on his arms. He winced when blonde just ducked under his horizontal slash and strike him vertically right on his solar plexus. He was now starting to become unconscious. Also he felt his hold on water prison jutsu loosing. Then suddenly boy in front of him started to go through hand signs.

" _Oh yes how could I forgot we are shinobi too."_

He also started his own sequence of hand signs. They both stopped at same time.

" **Wind Style: Air Bullets"** shouted blonde.

While at same time **"Water style: Great waterfall Jutsu"** shouted demon in the mist.

Everyone observed as air bullets moved towards waterfall and clashed on it and a hole was formed in waterfall. Zabuza tensed as another wind bullet made its way through his waterfall just as it was about hit demon a puff of smoke formed and instead of air bullet blonde boy with sword in his hand pierced him through his stomach. Everyone along with Zabuza and team seven was shocked.

As Zabuza observed "Why you used sword while your jutsu could have just ripped me apart to shreds" he observed composed boy as his consciousness was fading and he heard reply of blonde.

Blonde said "I maybe a ninja but I am also a swordsman too and in a duel of two swordsman every time it's an honour of sword to end life of an opponent and I am sure you deserved such honour as swordsman and I know if I would have lost to you my fate would be same"

As blonde was replying Zabuza suddenly three senbon needles pierced zabuza's neck and watched as his body just became limp fall on the ground. From trees a ninja with hunter mask on his face came forward and eyes blonde and team seven and decided to inform them.

"I am a Hunter ninja from village hidden in the mist and I have been tracking Zabuza Momochi from almost 10 days. I thank you all for your coordination now please allow me to complete my work" Said hunter ninja as he collected body of Zabuza and disappeared in swirl of leaves. Everyone was shocked that kid no older than 15 just killed Zabuza with only one move.

Naruto was just grinning like madman " _Next time will be our last battle Zabuza"_ thought blonde as he recovered from his thoughts he noticed a black haired girl standing in front of him with very dangerous look on her face. He just gulped as girl just ready to beat the crap out of him. As she moved towards him he was expecting a large bonk on his head but instead he found himself in a warm hug enjoying this warm feeling he hugged her back and massaged her back.

Kakashi who was now on the shore watched two of his genin and thought " _well well I got to inform to Master Jiraiya these two will be best material for his research"_ as he just inwardly giggled. But soon he found everything around him turning black as he just collapsed on the ground. While sakura was just glaring two of her teammates she noticed their sensei collapsing on ground she shouted "Hey you two stop that and help Kakashi sensei".

Both Suki and Naruto looked towards sakura. Naruto noticed unconscious Kakashi on the ground and broke up the hug with Suki. Suki was just glaring sakura. If looks could kill sakura would be dead thousand times by now.

" _Sakura you Bitch how you dare to interrupt with me and Naruto"_ thought Suki as she continued to glare sakura. During this whole time Naruto picked up Kakashi and asked Tazuna for directions towards his home. They reached Tazuna's house as a blue haired women in her late 20s opened door.

Naruto quickly questioned "Do you have any room where sensei could rest".

Women in front of them quickly nodded and motioned them to follow her as she guided them to the room upstairs where Naruto laid Kakashi on a bed.

Naruto then called Suki and sakura in the room. Three of them just observed Kakashi as Naruto informed them about strain that sharingan puts on person. Suki just observed blonde and thought "How _does he know so much about Sharingan. She decided that she would ask him later."_

After some time Naruto gained their attention and said "Suki, Sakura our opponent Zabuza Momochi is still Alive!"

 **Phew that was a long chapter but not as long as previous. I decided to divide wave arc in two chapters. Also thanks everyone we got 2K+ views in just five days. Thank you all for your support and keep enjoying the story.**

 **Also READ AND REVIEW. I will update as soon as possible. Until next Time Deathstroke431999 is out …..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello Guys I am back with next chapter. I was thinking of posting it yesterday but due to some tech problem of my server I am posting it today. And thanks guys for your response and love to this story. Now at end of this chapter you all will have to vote about poll question. That question will change upcoming chapter (and hopefully full landscape of this story) guys so please vote or PM me. Now onto the next chapter.**

After some time Naruto gained their attention and said "Suki, Sakura our opponent Zabuza Momochi is still Alive!"

This exclamation of blonde brought different reactions from his teammates. He observed a small smirk on face of Suki while he observed a look of concern and fear on face of sakura.

Suki wondered " _how do you know that Naruto?"_ and observed him for a moment before she asked "How do you know he is alive Naruto?"

Naruto noticed look of seriousness on face of his teammates and decided to respond as he replied "Did you observed what kind of weapon that hunter ninja used to kill Zabuza?"

Both of his teammates replayed whole confrontation in their minds and suddenly it clicked in their mind that some kind of needle was used. Suki was furious because she couldn't see that until their teammate pointed it out while sakura had confused look on her face. Naruto noticing both of his teammates decided to explain whole situation to them.

He started explaining about hunter ninja. Blonde explained about their skills and top priorities. One of the most important of them all was to destroy body of their target on site. After hearing this whole explanation about hunter ninja Suki as well as sakura came to the same conclusion about hunter ninja that he was part of zabuza's group. This explanation cost them lot of time as it was already evening. Tsunami had already called them for dinner few minutes ago. So they all went downstairs and joined Tazuna and his family for dinner.

 _Next Day_

Everyone was sound asleep except certain blonde kid who was sitting on the roof of house thinking about his life, about his parents. He wondered how different his life would be if they were alive but shrugged that thought as he promised them that he will surpass them. During his wondering in his thought a certain raven haired girl approached him and sat right next to him. She positioned her head on his shoulder. This touch brought blonde out from his thoughts as he observed his teammates.

Suki just enjoyed warmth blonde was radiating before she looked towards him and said "You are not alone Naruto."

Blonde just looked towards her and questioned "How do you know I was thinking about my parents?"

Suki just closed her eyes and grabbed his arm and replied "I know that look in your eyes. Your eyes are way to your heart they tell me everything about you Naruto"

Naruto just gave her his one of the most sincere smile and whispered "yes my ice princess same can be said about you and remember you are not alone either whatever happens I will never abandon you."

Those words from blonde comforted Suki before she replayed his words in her mind as her eyes widened " _Ice princess?"_ she thought.

"Ice princess seriously such a lame nickname" she said to blonde and heard his chuckle.

"Come on your skin is as beautiful as Ice and your hairs are beautiful than any princess. So it fits you perfectly" he replied. He felt some chilling breeze and covered her frame with his jacket.

Suki blushed as he placed his jacket on her and replied "whatever Dobe" as she tried to snuggle into him.

After some time everyone was awake and Naruto and Suki made their way towards hall as they observed tsunami preparing lunch while Tazuna reading newspaper. They both marched towards room of Kakashi and entered it. Both noticed Kakashi reading his orange book. Naruto just chuckled while Suki was glaring their sensei.

Kakashi noticed her glare and placed his book in pouch and inquired "Well how are my cute little Genin?"

Naruto decided to spoke up as he replied "everyone is okay including Tazuna Kakashi sensei. How are you?"

Kakashi replied his blonde student that he is fine by showing his signature eye smile. Naruto understood message and explained their sensei about recent confrontation. Kakashi just observed blonde in front of him as he reminded him of fourth Hokage.

After hearing whole explanation Kakashi summoned his whole team in room and said "now as Naruto explained about the situation we need to up our team training. So from today I will start teaching you all about chakra control. It is most important skill required for ninja."

After lunch team seven with Kakashi marched towards forest.

 _Inside Forest_

"So what are you going to teach us Kakashi sensei?" asked blonde.

Kakashi responded as "well today we are going to climb trees without using our hands". This statement caused both female members to look towards him like he had grown a second head while blonde just chuckled.

Kakashi noticed their looks and decided to show them demonstration as he started to walk on tree trunk vertically. Eyes of both females widened while blonde reclaimed his stoic expression once again.

Kakashi then threw three kunai towards his team and suggested "focus the chakra towards sole of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. At first you need to run at tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible and use these kunai to mark your progress."

All three members followed his instructions. After their first try sakura climbed whole way to the top while Naruto and Suki just climbed half way before both back flipped and landed on their feet. Kakashi observed all of them and wondered " _hmmm Suki just applied too much chakra because of which bark of tree shattered and she got thrown away from tree. While Naruto just did it perfectly until she was climbing then he just cut off his chakra from his feet but I don't know why he did that, what are you hiding Naruto?"_

"It's too easy sensei!" exclaimed sakura as she watched her teammates with smug.

Kakashi eye smiled and replied "well sakura how about we move on to next stage?"

Sakura just nodded her head and started to follow her sensei. Kakashi observed his remaining two teammates and ordered "you two continue this exercise until you reach to the top, after completing this exercise I will teach you both water walking which I am going to teach sakura now. And don't overdo it". He gave them and his eye smile and left towards lake followed by sakura.

Suki was very angry as sakura just completed an exercise which she was not still able to do. Naruto observed her anger and went towards her and grabbed her waist from behind. This touch brought Suki out of her thoughts as she noticed blonde behind her. Blonde comforted her by placing his chin on her shoulder as he inhaled her vanilla scent and whispered "well that gives us some free time with each other ah Suki"

Suki after hearing his words blushed and turned her head towards his face. She gazed into his cerulean blue eyes while he gazed into her black onyx eyes. Suddenly he smashed his lips on hers at first she was shocked but then started to kiss him back. They both parted from each other due to lack of air. Suki was blushing like a tomato while blonde was also not fairing too well.

Naruto decided to take a lead as he said "well my ice princess come on lets continue our training"

For the first time she noticed something that made her heart flutter _"My Ice Princess"_ she thought and squealed inwardly while blushing outwardly. Blonde noticed this and chuckled.

"Ok Suki you just need to focus only on chakra output in your sole and concentrate" he said while he just started walking towards tree and climbed on tree like it was nothing.

Raven haired girl observed this and asked "why didn't you climbed whole way to the top on your first attempt?"

"But if I did, I would not have had the opportunity to spend some time with you ah Suki" replied blonde. Small blush formed on her face as she started walking towards tree.

She just absorbed whole information and followed his instructions and started to climb to her surprise she climbed all way to the top. After completing this exercise she said "Come on Naruto let's go and find Kakashi sensei so that he can teach us water walking exercise".

Blonde just remained stoic before he replied "No Suki-Chan I am going to teach you one of my favourite jutsu". She just stared at him with lust as she asked "What Jutsu Naruto?"

He just chuckled and replied "I am going to teach you **Fire Style: Great flame thrower jutsu** "

After showing her required hand signs and explaining theory of jutsu they practiced till evening. Suki was very happy today she had found her precious person and she was determined to protect this person. After their intense training they went towards village some food and noticed that almost every shop was empty. Suddenly small hands gripped blonde's pants. Both members of team seven observed small black haired boy who begged "Please do you have some food? I am very hungry".

This boy in front of them remembered blonde of himself when he was younger. He lowered himself so that his face was levelled to that of boy and hugged the boy. Black haired child first hesitated then hugged him back. Suki just observed duo and some tears formed in her eyes " _His childhood must been really bad."_ Thought Suki.

Blonde parted form child and gave him some food that he stored in his scroll. He observed happiness in the eyes of child and questioned "How many orphans are there with you?"

Boy grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him in the alleys Suki just followed the duo. After travelling some distance they reached their destination. Naruto observed orphans all of them were malnourished except for few, all of them in torned clothes. Now he noticed how bad situation was in this country. He only felt rage building inside of him against one man Gato. Blonde pulled out one sealing scroll it was labelled as _Recent Hunt_ as he unsealed goods inside. Everyone's eyes widened as two dead deers and five dead rabbits were on the ground. He cooked it and fed every orphan.

Suki was staring at blonde with whole new respect. As she tasted delicious meal cooked by him and wondered " _He cooks better than me. I think I won the jackpot"_. As she blushed thinking about her blonde cooking for her. She was brought out from her thoughts when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Suki come on lets go. We need to hurry everyone should be worried" blonde said.

They both marched towards Tazuna's house. But not before promising them that they would look after them.

 _Inside Tazuna's House_

They both entered Tazuna's house and took seat on dining table. Tsunami was preparing dinner for them. Both noticed their teacher chuckling perversely while reading his orange book. Sakura looked like she would collapse any minute. All of them enjoyed their dinner and went to sleep.

Next morning during lunchtime Inari angrily shouted "Why do you all even try? Gato will kill you all. Leave this country"

His outburst caused all members of team seven to gaze towards him. Blonde decided to reply as he said "What do you mean shrimp?"

"What do you know about hardships? What do you know about pain? Always goofing around" shouted inari as rage was building inside of him.

Naruto just wanted to kill this brat. But because of his training in root he had learned how to control his emotions. Kakashi and Sakura both were expecting his enraged shouting but what happened just shocked them. Blonde just displayed small smile on his face ( _Fake smile of sai from shipudden)_ as he answered "Hardships ha, well kid He who knows no hardships will know no hardihood, He who faces no calamity will need no courage. You had your relatives to guide you through your hardships but some of us don't blessed with such things kid so respect what you have and face your problems like a man not like Cowards"

These words echoed throughout house as blonde stood up and left house. Everyone was shocked by blonde's reply. Inari ran into his room crying. Tazuna questioned "Did that kid is an orphan?"

Kakashi decided to answer as he replied "Yes, Naruto grew up without his mother and his father. He didn't even know them. But I have never seen him crying. He always accepted his problems and faced them like man." There was complete silence in the room. Suki was finding very hard to breath as she had tears in her eyes while sakura also saddened. Tsunami was not fairing too well. Suddenly Suki stood up and left the room following the blonde. Kakashi eye smiled after watching this reaction from raven haired girl.

 _With Naruto_

He marched towards forest he was very angry about that brat and decided to release rage building inside of him so he was looking for some clearing when he noticed a black haired girl with very pale skin wearing pink kimono. He observed as girl picked up some herbs.

"So _she is the hunter working with Zabuza. Hmm she doesn't looks like bad maybe I should talk to her"_ Wondered blonde. As he walked towards girl. Girl noticed some movement behind her and quickly armed herself with a senbon needle ready to strike.

"Relax I am not here to hurt you" said the blonde. As he walked towards her with his hands above his head.

Girl noticed blonde and asked "what do you want?"

Blonde observed girl and her stoic expression and replied "I am here to talk with you"

For some period they talked with each other Naruto found out that her name was haku and also introduced himself to girl. Girl prepared to leave when another raven haired girl entered clearing and stood in front of her. Both females observed each other. Haku shrugged and left clearing leaving blonde and raven haired girl alone.

When haku left Suki glared blonde in front of her and started walking towards him. Naruto observed her glare and gulped he was expecting a bonk on the head but instead he received her hug. She entangled her hands around his neck and quickly captured his lips in deep kiss. After their intense kiss she parted from him started crying as she asked "Why, Why you never told me about your past?"

Blonde also positioned his chin on her shoulder and whispered "If I told you, you would hate me too". He tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"I will never hate you please tell me why people hate you? why they treat you like outcast?" questioned Suki as she looked directly into his blue eyes.

Blonde also gazed into her onyx eyes and explained her about his Jinchuriki status. He was expecting her to quickly break hug and slap him on face but found that she tightened her hug against him and started sobbing. As she said "I do not hate you Naruto. You are not demon you are my first and only friend". She tried to snuggle into his embrace. Blonde also tightened his hug. After some time blonde found that Suki had fallen asleep. He picked her up bridal style and sunshinned inside her room and placed her in bed. He placed soft kiss on her forehead and left her room.

 _Next Day_

All members of team seven along with Tazuna marched towards bridge. Bridge was almost finished. When they reached bridge they saw that every worker was unconscious and thick mist started to form around bridge. Kakashi lifted his headband from his eye and ordered "Zabuza and his student are here. I will take on Zabuza. Suki and Naruto you two take on his apprentice while Sakura you will protect Tazuna".

Suddenly two ninjas materialized in front of them. They were none other than Demon of mist Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku. Zabuza eyed Kakashi and said "well Kakashi of Sharingan nice to meet you again and hey blonde kid toady I will show you why I am one of the seven ninja swordsman". All members heard small chuckle which originated from blonde. Zabuza and Kakashi observed him suspiciously as they both wondered " _Whats wrong with this Kid"._

All members prepared for battle. Naruto and Suki first attacked haku while Zabuza and Kakashi were engaged in their Taijutsu battle.

 _With Naruto and Suki_

Both charged towards haku at full speed. Blonde went for low kick while Suki went for high roundhouse kick. Haku noticed this and back flipped and started throwing senbons towards them. Both members of team seven dodged senbons as Suki went through handsigns and shouted **"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu".** Large fireball made its way towards haku who went through her own handsigns as she shouted "Ice **Release: Protective ice dome"** an ice wall formed around her protecting her from fireball.

Blonde just watched battle between two Kunoichis as he also started going through handsigns **"Wind style: Air bullet".** He launched air bullets towards ice dome destroying it completely. Haku jumped backwards as she observed power in his jutsu.

"Well guess I have to use my signature jutsu" she said as some ice mirrors started to form around them trapping them inside dome shaped structure.

" **Ice release: Demonic ice crystal mirrors"** she said as she stepped inside one of the mirror. Both members of team seven observed as they could watch her in every mirror.

"Give up. You cannot defeat me. Even Zabuza cannot defeat this jutsu" she ordered.

 _With Zabuza and Kakashi_

Kakashi had engaged Zabuza in fierce taijutsu battle. Kakashi went for left hook which was dodged by Zabuza as he went for horizontal slash. But missed Kakashi by some inch. Zabuza went through hand signs and shouted " **Hidden mist jutsu"**

Suddenly very thick mist started to form around bridge." Well Kakashi looks like your students are going to die. No one can escape that jutsu" voiced Zabuza. His voice echoed hence Kakashi was unable to locate his exact position. He tried to use his sharingan but mist was interfering with his vision. Suddenly Zabuza appeared in front of him and slashed him vertically. Kakashi was panting hardly now he was losing his blood and his battle.

 _With Naruto and Suki_

Both members of team seven were struggling to keep up with haku. Her speed was too much. Both Naruto and Suki were looking like porcupine as senbon needles penetrated through their bodies. Haku was also running low on her chakra. She again tossed another flurry of senbons towards members of team seven as they dodged some while some senbons again connected with their bodies.

"Damn it how do we defeat her?" asked enraged Suki. Blonde was also thinking about same question as he watched suddenly Suki fall unconscious on ground. Using this moment hunter ninja tossed another hails of senbon towards blonde. He dodged her attack and shouted " **Wind style: air bullet"**. Air bullet crashed on the ice mirrors and managed to crack it but mist ninja quickly travelled to another mirror and performed her most lethal jutsu.

" **Ice release: Ice spike"** and launched one ice spike towards blonde. Ice spike passed near his head and travelled towards downed Suki. Blonde now noticed that real target was Suki and quickly substituted himself with her.

Suki felt something warm on her face. She opened her eyes and her eyes widened and quickly tears started to form in her eyes. In front of her was bloody figure of her friend, her only friend. Ice spikes were emerging from his whole body as he fall limply on the ground.

"Suki take care of yourselves and please don't go choose path of revenge. I am always with you" blonde managed to whisper before life left his body. Suki rushed towards blonde and noticed small smile which was on his face.

"NARUTOOOO. How I am gonna live without you. First mother, father and now you" She shouted.

"He substituted his position with you and saved you. He died like a true ninja" said haku.

Suki was on her last legs. She knew that she had failed her crush and because of her he died. Suddenly two tomoes formed in her both eyes and her eyes turned red. She had awakened her sharingan. She was flooding with rage she quickly went through hand signs and with using her whole chakra she shouted " **Fire Style: Great Flame Thrower jutsu"**.

Hot flames went towards all ice mirrors and melted it like a butter. Haku was disintegrated due to intense hot flames.

 _With Kakashi and Zabuza_

They both heard very large shout. Kakashi looked towards mirrors with worried face while Zabuza chuckled.

"I told you Kakashi your brats doesn't stand chance against Haku. Well blonde was good swordsman too bad his death was early he would have become a great swordsman in future" voiced Zabuza. Kakashi was now on very low chakra and decided to finish his battle with demon of mist as he summoned his ninja dogs and ordered them to track and immobilize Zabuza.

Zabuza was chuckling but then suddenly some ninja dogs emerged from ground and immobilized him. Kakashi watched as his dogs captured Zabuza. He went through hand signs and formed his signature move " **Chidori"**.

Zabuza watched as chakra started to form in the hands of copy ninja and sound of chirping of birds echoed in area. Kakashi pierced Zabuza through his heart and watched demon of mist fall on the ground.

He rushed towards Suki and Naruto when he reached his destination he observed Body of one of his student on the ground. Ice spikes emerged from his body. Suki was crying on the chest of blonde boy. He observed sakura also on verge of crying, Tazuna also saddened by death of boy. Kakashi Kneeled on the ground as this was his sensei's Son. He had failed miserably to protect his sensei's legacy.

" _Sensei forgive me I cannot save you, and I also failed to save your son. Please forgive me"_ Kakashi said inwardly.

" _Naruto you promise me that you will never abandon me. Then why, why you left me alone in this world. There is no one in this world precious to me now"_ Suki wondered. Her eyes were now red and swollen due to crying. She was sobbing on his chest.

" _That Naruto was idiot but he did not deserve to die. Poor Naruto"_ thought sakura.

" _That kid was something else. Its shame that he had to die. That kid had the hardest life in the world. May his soul rest in peace"_ Prayed Tazuna inwardly.

Soon news about death of ninja of leaf village spread throughout wave country. Today world had lost a bright ninja Naruto Uzumaki…

 **The End? No guys I am kidding. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And before anyone asks I will explain about fate of Gato in next chapter so don't bug me about it.**

 **Now the pole question is: Should chunin exams happen?**

 **Please vote guys. It will change landscape of story and upcoming chapter. Thanks for reading this story... and forgive me about my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Read and Review, until next time Deathstroke431999 is out…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys I am back with new chapter and thanks to all of reader we reached 5k+ hits and more than 100 follower.**

 **Now on of the guest reviewer asked when Suki and Naruto became close. Well Suki loved him from start just and he just returned her feelings and I don't think it requires conversation to become close to each other. Also about your question about why Hokage would believe that Naruto could take on Danzo and all root. I explained it in chapter 4 that Naruto spilled everything about his bloodline and everyone knows power of rinnegan. And as for your final question yes Naruto still has his rinnegan and no other than Hokage and Danzo knows about it. And I also appreciate your review fella.**

 **Again I will remind you about poll question please vote you all have until 10 Dec Sunday to vote. Question is on my profile so feel free to vote.**

 **Now onto the next chapter.**

Soon news about death of ninja of leaf village spread throughout wave country. Today world had lost a bright ninja Naruto Uzumaki…

Whole village was gathered around bridge and everyone had tears in their eyes. Suki cried herself till sleep. Sakura was also sobbing lightly but condition of Kakashi was worse. He was in deep shock about death of his student. But he braced himself he knew his team needs him more now so he approached the blonde and picked up Suki bridal style and sealed body of his student inside storage scroll. He also collected head of Zabuza Momochi and stored it inside another scroll.

They all made their way towards Tazuna's house. Kakashi placed Suki in her bed and ordered sakura to take care of her. After some days Tazuna finished bridge and Named it as " **Great Naruto Bridge"** to show his and wave's gratitude to the blonde ninja. Everyone on remaining team seven was in shock. Suki was in still trauma about Naruto's death. Kakashi was cursing himself for being a worse teacher and ninja.

Few days later after completion of bridge team seven prepared to leave for leaf village. Their whole journey was quite as they only stopped once. They reached to village after two days of constant running through trees. Their eyes downcast as they didn't even notice two chunin guards on the gates. Team seven went straight towards Hokage's office. When they reached Hokage's office Kakashi reached for his pocket and pulled out a storage scroll. Team seven entered office.

 _Inside office_

Team eight was inside office. Hokage was going to assign them their mission when team seven suddenly entered his office. Third Hokage and team eight observed sadness on the face of members of team seven.

" _Where is Naruto?"_ were the thoughts going through the minds of team eight and Third Hokage. Third Hokage decided to speak as he asked "where is Naruto, Kakashi?"

Kakashi just ignored him and unsealed body of his blonde genin of the floor. His orange tracksuit was drenched in blood from a gaping wounds around his body. His blue eyes, once full of energy, were now closed, to hide their faded state.

All that saw this were shocked, even the bot with sunglasses. But the young girl with short, black hair that stood next to him was lost for words. Despite enormous emotional gash this sight had created on her heart, tears refused to come to her white eyes. She held a hand painfully to her chest, gripping the fabric of beige coat. Only one name escaped her lips when she observed a boy few feet away from her.

"Naruto…"

Hokage was not also faring well. A dead body of his surrogate grandson was in front of him. He had failed to protect legacy of fourth.

" _Minato, Kushina please forgive me. I failed to protect your son. Please forgive me"_ third said inwardly. His eyes were closed. Tears erupted from corner of his eyes. The boy named Shino placed his hand on shoulder of Hinata Hyuga, pain inside of him almost as great. He knew that this event had utterly devastated her, and he wanted to show his sympathy for her.

"Hinata…" Shino began, but was interrupted as hinata knocked his hand away, furiously shaking her head as tears finally rushed into her eyes.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Hinata cried as she ran out of office. Leaving team eight behind. Kiba and akamaru were also sad because of loss of their friend.

"KAKASHI EXPLAIN!" ordered Third with rage.

"HE DIED PROTECTING ME!" shouted Suki as everyone shifted their vision towards her. They observed guilt and sadness in her eyes.

Kakashi explained whole confrontation to Hokage. Third was proud of Naruto that he sacrificed himself to protect his comrades just like Tobirama sensei.

"I shall… prepare the funeral arrangements..." Third Hokage said, "…just please… get him out of here and wash the blood away..." he had hard time believing that his surrogate grandson was dead.

"As you wish Lord Hokage." Kakashi replied, as he picked up body of his blonde genin and left the office. He walked down the long hallway, crossing no one. He entered room with a single medical bed before shutting the door behind him.

Kakashi reached up to his tracksuit zipper, pulling it all way down and removing it, along with black t shirt underneath. He placed his hand over blue head protector, pulling it away from his forehead and letting blonde hair falling into his face as he smoothened it back, gently caressing his head as he did so. He placed the clothes at the foot of the bed and looked over him.

Blonde's body was decorated with wounds. Kakashi had already removed ice spikes from his body. He cleaned all of his wounds and prepared body of his blonde genin for funeral.

" _Sensei please forgive me. I could not protect your son"_ he said inwardly.

 _Next Day_

The next morning Suki walked silently towards location of funeral. Her onyx coloured eyes downcast as she carried a bouquet of flowers for her love. At first glance, no one could tell, but the young uchiha heiress had been crying all of last night. There were so many untold things that had gone to waste when she replayed death of her love in front of her eyes.

Sakura wasn't in the best mood also when she woke up. She noticed she was still in her outfit from day before, nut at this current point in time, she had no desire to care. She rolled on her other side and looked at wall, she felt exhausted, even though she slept most of morning away.

Naruto was gone… the annoying ninja that always seemed to ruin her life…was dead….. Naruto had turned into some kind of friend for her. She prepared herself for funeral and walked towards her destination.

Suki was now making her way to the funeral, which was to be held outside near a ramen place, since Naruto of course, loved ramen. When she got there she was surprised that only ninjas from their village were present. On table was picture of Naruto taken upon his registration to the Ninja academy. Suddenly sound of firecrackers echoed throughout the village. Villagers were celebrating death of Demon kid. All ninjas gritted their teeth in annoyance. Third Hokage raised his hand and silenced his ninjas.

Third Hokage stood before sea of black robed ninja sighing before he spoke. "Today we honour the death of someone who has been wrongfully neglected…a young boy with dream. A dream to be the greatest ninja in the history of leaf village. A dream to become greatest Hokage. That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"None of us are going to forget Naruto….HE will remain with us in our souls…he will be with us in our hearts and spirits. Naruto may have left his bodily form…but he will live on till end of earth…Thank you" said Third Hokage.

All ninjas and members of Leaf 12 dropped flowers on the casket of blonde. Suki approached casket with nearly no strength in her legs as she placed bouquet of flower on his casket. Tears falling from her eyes.

Once they were dismissed, they all went home except for Suki. She was there till evening. Hokage forced her to leave. She left for her house. Once inside, she closed door behind her, sitting on her bed and curling up into a little ball, hugging her knees. She reached for her drawer opening it. Out of it, she pulled a picture of team seven taken after graduation. She clutched it in her hand, tears falling from her eyes one last time before she fell asleep. But she failed to notice three pairs of eyes observing her through her window.

At same time villagers were going crazy. Whole village was celebrating death of **Demon Fox**. Third Hokage was observing this celebration. He gritted his teeth due to annoyance but could not take any action against them. He glanced towards Face of fourth Hokage carved on Hokage monument. " _Forgive me Fourth Hokage"_ inwardly said third.

 _In Root Base_

Inside root base Danzo was sitting with elders of the leaf village Koharu and Hamura. Both of them had a smile on their face. They were discussing about danzo's revolt.

"HMM Danzo today we lost our weapon along with his bloodline limit of rinnegan" voiced Hamura with frown. But his statement caused small chuckle from Danzo.

"Yes we have lost our weapon to the village but we have not lost his Bloodline Limit of rinnegan" replied Danzo. He observed look of curiosity in the eyes of village elders.

"What do you mean Danzo? Explain" questioned Koharu. Danzo signalled his root agents for some privacy and placed silencing seals.

"Well we have Project Fox" answered Danzo and noticed confused looks of village elders.

Hamura decided to question him as he asked "What is project Fox?"

Danzo sighed and started his explanation.

 _Flashback (few days after beginning of Naruto's Training)_

"Lord Danzo training of our weapon is going very well, in couple of years he will reach to a whole new level. About same level as Sanin" informed Root commander to Danzo. He was proud of kid, if Danzo was able to train him from his childhood then he would have been unstoppable now.

"What's your Concern about our weapon commander" questioned Danzo.

Root Commander decided to answer his question "What if our weapon betrayed us or what if that Kid dies in line of our duty, we would not only lose our weapon but also His Bloodline limit of Rinnegan. He is now on level two of his bloodline training. All five elements are accessible to him now, we cannot afford to lose such gift"

Danzo had already analysed this scenario and decided to reveal his plans to commander "Don't worry commander, I already had taken actions about it."

Root Commander was confused by his answer and decided to ask "What do you mean lord Danzo?"

"Well I made a deal with orochimaru and ordered him to create a clone of Kid, so we could not lose his rinnegan. He quickly agreed on one condition that we have to help him in his invasion against leaf" responded Danzo.

"Lord Danzo did you tell him about his Bloodline?" asked commander quickly. All of the root agent knew that one day or another they had to take out Snake sanin. If he got his hands on rinnegan he would be unstoppable.

"No commander but I asked him to infuse some DNA of first Hokage into our Subject. He would be unstoppable" replied Danzo with chuckle.

"Do you know how much longer it would take for completion of our project, Lord Danzo" asked Commander.

"In few days commander" replied Danzo as he observed commander took his leave.

 _End of Flashback_

After hearing this whole explanation both elders were stunned. The man in front of them had created ultimate weapon for leaf.

"How old is our weapon Danzo" questioned Hamura with slight chuckle.

"Well he is just a year old. But he will be force to be reckoned with. I will start his training when he is four" replied Danzo with amused expression. Elders along with Danzo celebrated this achievement by drinking Sake but who knew that they were under surveillance by an invisible creature who just captured a fly with its tongue without gaining any attention and creature left building by a poof of smoke.

 **Well guys yes I know it's a short chapter. But its foundation of next arc. Now I know all of you guys love this story. So I need all of you to vote for poll question it's currently draw. You all have time till 10 Dec. after it I will have work on next chapter. Also suggest a cool name for Naruto's Son. You can PM me or post it in reviews.**

 **Please read and Review.**

 **Deathstroke431999 is Out see you all next Time…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey guys welcome to next Chapter of story. Now thanks a lot guys for reviews in previous chapter. And I know almost everyone is rooting for this chapter. Now this chapter will be the one you all are waiting for so without further delay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and thanks guys for being with story. And about the poll chunin exams will takes place. and yes this chapter will be enough for answers of your questions enjoy...**

 _On previous chapter_

"Well he is just a year old. But he will be force to be reckoned with. I will start his training when he is four" replied Danzo with amused expression. Elders along with Danzo celebrated this achievement by drinking Sake but who knew that they were under surveillance by an invisible creature who just captured a fly with its tongue without gaining any attention and creature left building by a poof of smoke.

 _On current chapter_

Creature was now standing in front of three hooded figures. Creature moved towards his master and presented him information which it gathered. "Thanks for your effort Kuro, you can leave now" hooded figure said as creature in front of him bowed to him before it disappeared in smoke. Master of creature was now bubbling with anger towards only one person.

" _DANZO"_ he shouted inwardly.

Remaining figures observed their leader full of anger. Female member walked towards their leader. "Don't let your anger cloud your judgement or everything will be in vain" she said. Leader gave her a small nod as they all disappeared in whirl of leaf.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

Third Hokage was still mourning about loss of his surrogate grandson. Today, he did not even read a page of his favourite book. He was so lost in memories of his surrogate grandson that he failed to notice three hooded figures standing in front of him. He was brought out from his thoughts by a small cough of a hooded figure. Third was now observing three hooded figures in front of him from body language he found that two were male while one was female.

"So who are you guys? And how did you manage to take out my anbu guards in the room without me noticing you?" questioned Third Hokage. And heard small chuckle from small male.

"Well you must be getting old, don't you Lord Hokage" replied small male with teasing tone. Third's eyes widened upon heating the voice of the figure in front of him.

"How? You were dead" asked Hokage with tears in his eyes.

"Well do you expect me to die without completing my mission ah Old man" replied short male. He was wearing long black jacket with hood which covered his face, with white coloured shirt inside with black anbu pants. He removed his hood as his whisker marks became visible to Hokage. But most amazing feature of his face were his eyes. His eyes were ice blue coloured which gazed towards Third Hokage. This figure was none other than Blonde genin of team seven Naruto Uzumaki.

After confirming that figure in front of him was Naruto third engulfed him into a bone crushing hug. Third parted from his surrogate grandson and took his seat behind desk.

"Who are you two?" inquired third.

Out of remaining two, one male while one was female. One of the male was about 6 foot tall. He was wearing a grey coloured turtle shell vest with grey and blue coloured pants. He had a large sword strapped on his back. His mouth was covered by white tapes. This man was none other than Demon of mist Zabuza Momochi as he also removed his hood. Other was female named Haku. She was wearing black anbu pants with black sleeveless top and black mesh shirt inside of it.

"These are my partners Lord Hokage, Demon of mist Zabuza Momochi and his Apprentice Haku" replied blonde.

" _If anyone else decided to return from death this is the time for you all"_ Said third inwardly. He sighed and Ordered "Now what are you waiting for explain this whole situation, Naruto"

Blonde scratched back of his head and started his explanation.

 _ **Flashback in Wave Country**_

"Hey relax I am here to talk to you" said blonde. He observed that Haku had armed herself with senbons.

"What do you want to talk about Boy?" asked haku while eyeing blonde as he moved towards her. With his hands above his head. And stopped few feet away from her.

"I want to inform you about your deal with Gato and his plans" replied blonde with serious look in his eyes.

"What about our deal and his plans?" questioned Haku as she heard blonde in front her chuckle.

"Well that old senile prick is using you and your master for his dirty work and he plans to get rid of you when you complete your mission by informing hunter shinobi of mist about you" replied blonde as he observed Haku was now flooding with rage. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She lost herself in his blue eyes, her anger faded away.

"Why are you informing me about this?" questioned haku.

"Because I need you, I need people like you, who will do anything for their precious person" replied blonde quickly.

" _I need you"_ Haku said inwardly thousand times as small blush formed on her cheek she averted her gaze from his face and looked towards ground and replied " What do you propose, young man?"

"Well first my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I am here to provide you and your master a deal" replied blonde and observed look of curiosity on her face.

"My name is Haku, what kind of deal you are proposing?" questioned girl.

Blonde sighed and decided to answer her question "well I will help you to kill Gato and provide you two work and protection against Hunter ninja"

"Ok but what kind of work?" asked Haku and observed blonde suspiciously.

"I will answer that question later, and don't worry you can choose if you want to join me or not after hearing my answer, but right now we need to finish Gato and his whole base. They had caused enough destruction of wave. So if you two are with me then meet me outside of your base in midnight" replied blonde with smile. Haku was about to say something when she heard sound of footsteps and decided to drop it as she started walking towards her base to inform her master about this new development. " _When did he figured out where our base is?"_ she wondered as her eyes fell on a Raven haired uchiha and left the area leaving two members of team seven alone.

 _Later at midnight_

" _Well time for ass kicking_ " said blonde inwardly as he replaced himself with a Shadow clone and left Tazuna's house and marched towards Gato's base.

When he reached to his destination he observed two ninja waiting outside for him. One was Haku and another was Zabuza with his Executioner's blade on his back.

"Hey Kid what's up, ready to get blood on your hands" asked Zabuza with chuckle.

"Yes I am. What about you Haku?" questioned blonde as he observed dangerous smile on the face of Haku. Both males shivered by her smile.

" _Damn note to self never piss her off"_ both males said inwardly.

Zabuza noticed blonde unsealing his sword from sealing scroll and quickly said "Ok Kid, I will help you on your mission or work whatever it is if you kill more men than me with your sword"

Blonde chuckled and replied without a second of delay "Challenge accepted Eye brows". Zabuza's eyebrow twitched after hearing his new nickname but he shrugged it off. He was more excited about killing that traitor and bastard Gato.

"Kid one more thing That GATO is mine! if you kill him I swear I will rip you apart from limb to limb. You understand that" ordered Zabuza. Blonde nodded and trio started their assault on Gato and his army.

In mere two hours they all slaughtered whole army of Gato. Blood was flowing through base like a blood river originated from that place. Gato was dissected into more than two hundred parts courtesy of Zabuza. After this confrontation blonde cleaned whole place and destroyed all the evidence about this event. Destroying evidence on scene was one of the important rule of root training, even if one of the root agent dies in mission they disintegrate into ashes due to seal placed on their body. But blonde was a seal master and had converted that seal into containment seal for his chakra storage.

"So now what Kid, what's our next move?" questioned Zabuza?

"Ok now we all are going to Die" replied blonde without any waver in his voice. Both of mist ninja observed him and noticed determination in his eye " _Even if that kids total idiot, with this determination he could become a monster in his prime, better make him ally than enemy"_ thought Zabuza.

He was brought from his thoughts to the reality by voice of his apprentice as she asked "What do you mean we die, Naruto?"

Blonde shifted his gaze towards his partners and replied her question, "Well we all are going to fake our death by hands of team seven, I will die from your hands Haku. Which will trigger emotional trauma in Suki's mind and my Ice princess will awaken her sharingan, then you would die by her hands and lastly Zabuza you will die by kakashi's hand"

"But why do you want to fake our death and Why you want Suki to awaken her Sharingan" asked haku she observed worried look on blonde's face.

Blonde processed her questions and replied "well first the mission we are going to execute is dangerous, so if I die in it I don't want Suki to think that I abandoned her and left village because it's going to be a covert mission and second I want her to awaken Sharingan because when she turns sixteen council will force her into CRA. So if she awakens her sharingan then she would be strong enough at that time maybe at Jounin level. So that she could choose her own love and life."

" _Damn Brat/Naruto how much do you love her. Its shame you couldn't even confess her feelings for her"_ thought Zabuza and Haku respectively.

"Very well kid, but how do we fake our deaths smartass" asked Zabuza.

Blonde unsealed three papers from his sealing scroll and tossed one paper to each of them. Both mist shinobi observed paper and asked "What's this brat/Naruto?" respectively.

"It's a sealing jutsu which will allow us to create our Blood clones. These clones will be our exact duplicate, and can take more damage than Shadow clone or water clone and have same amount of chakra that we supply to them. So channel about ninety percent of your chakra. We don't want Kakashi to become suspicious of us especially of you Zabuza" said blonde. They all created their blood clones and ordered them to complete their plan.

 _ **End OF Flashback**_

Third Hokage was now on whole new level of stress, his blood pressure rose as he inwardly said " _This kid is gonna become death of me"._ He drank some water from glass and sighed. One question quickly appeared in his mind.

"Naruto what changed that you choose to jeopardize your plan by visiting me?" questioned Hokage and for the first time in his life he noticed some emotions on face of blonde boy in front of him. Blonde tried to cover up his emotion by experience of Sarutobi quickly recognized that something caused this boy to become so worried.

"Your old teammate is responsible for it old man" said blonde with rage.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he replied "Danzo! What did he do now Naruto?"  
Blonde took a deep breath and explained all the experiments Danzo carried out from his blood. "He created my Son" replied blonde with sadness. Even if everyone considered him clone Naruto considered him his son.

Hokage noticed sadness in the eyes of blonde and questioned "so what are you going to do now Naruto?"

Blonde eyed Sarutobi and said "I am going to destroy all root agents and Danzo". Sarutobi and two mist shinobi now noticed change in blonde's eyes. His eyes were blue with three concentric rings inside of it and suddenly they noticed sudden increase in his Chakra signature.

" _Oh my God what a powerful chakra"_ thought all three members at same time.

"So when you destroy Root I will take care of your son, I will find a best orphanage for him…." Sarutobi was cut off by blonde as third Hokage felt immense gravitational force on his weak body.

" DON'T YOU EVEN DARE OLD MAN I WILL RIP YOU APART.I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A KAGE IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH YOUR OLD TEAMMATE! " shouted blonde. Haku quickly moved towards him and engulfed him in a hug. This caused blonde to become aware of his surrounding as he undid his influence on third Hokage and apologized.

"I am sorry Lord Hokage for my foolishness, please forgive me" requested Naruto.

Sarutobi regained his composure he was still having trouble breathing but he managed to say "It's Okay Naruto, and I am also sorry. What do you want for your Son?"

Blonde heard his words and quickly said "I want him to be adopted by Suki and live his life with her. I want both my Son and Suki to have a family for each other. I don't want them to suffer like me"  
"Okay Naruto but what if she refused to adopt him?" questioned old kage.

Blonde had already thought about this possibility and only answer he found was that he would have to tell her truth. "Tell her that he is my son and when she reaches sixteen or becomes Jounin hand her this scroll, it will explain everything about her and to answer your next question NO, I will not tell her about this mission but if I ever found out that council is forcing her into CRA, then I will destroy leaf and unleash my tenant on fire country" replied blonde.

"Understood Naruto everything will be carried out just as you want" replied Sarutobi.

"Well then old man now that our talk is completed about my personal matter. Let's talk about how much you are willing to pay for this SSS ranked Mission" asked blonde while both mist ninja chuckled after hearing his words.

 **WELL that was explanation about events I hope all of your doubts are cleared. If not then wait for next chapter. Also Poll is up and according to all of you guys Chunin exam will take place. Thanks for voting and enjoy reading.**

 **Please READ AND REVIEW. Any suggestion is always welcome and please forgive me for my poor writing.**

 **See you all next time until then Deathstroke431999 is out…. And if you want check out my profile naruto looks exactly like my profile pic.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hello guys I am back guys I am sorry for late update I already had completed this chapter on my pc but Due to some voltage problem my Power supply got f*** up. Yeah I am very frustrated now but I will provide new update right now I am typing on my phone. So enjoy. Also thanks a lot everybody we crossed 10000 hits. Thanks a lot again and keep reading now onto next Chapter.**

* * *

"So old man how much you are willing to pay me" asked blonde and heard chuckle from mist ninjas.

Third processed his question and replied " Tell me your price Naruto. This is one of the most important mission for leaf. Your demands will be fulfilled"

Blonde gave it a thought for a moment then answered "Okay Lord Hokage I demand 10 Million Ryo for this mission along with Bounties on the heads of root agents". As he heard Zabuza muttering about _"Greedy Blondes_ ".

Third was totally knocked away by this demand. He could not provide this kind of money to a covert mission. Because council will surely became suspicious about accounts. _"Council and clan heads are going to kill me"_ he thought.

"Very well Naruto your payment will be completed. But you can only withdraw maximum 1 million Ryo per year" replied Third as he noticed blonde with satisfied look in his eyes.

"Ok Lord I also have one more request for you" Said blonde as he observed look of curiosity on the face of third and rest of the mist ninjas in the room.

Curiosity got better of third as he asked "What is it Naruto?"

Blonde replied without any hesitation "I want all of this money to be deposited on the account of my son. And I also want you to provide stifend of 20,000 Ryo to Suki per month so that she would have no problem in raising my son"

" _How much do you love Suki and your son"_ were the thoughts going through the minds of Third and Mist Ninjas.

"Very well Naruto, your request will be carried out personally by me. But first I would like to know name of my Great grandson" said Third with sincere smile.

Blonde wondered for a moment as he replied " His name Will be NATSUO UZUMAKI". All members in room showed him a sincere smile.

"Well now that we have sealed the deal lets discuss about strategy of mission" said blonde seriously as temperature of room dropped by some degree.

 _At Memorial stone_

A raven haired girl was standing in front of memorial stone as her eyes traced name of her love _Naruto Uzumaki._ His name was the latest addition to the memorial stone. She had tears in her eyes as she remembered the moment when he sacrificed himself to save her.

Kakashi hatake was moving towards his favourite spot when he noticed one of his genin standing in front of memorial stone crying as her eyes fixed on the stone.

"What do you want Kakashi?" she asked with her back towards him. Kakashi moved towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go Suki, you will only tear yourself apart" whispered kakashi just enough for her to notice it.

"LET HIM GO! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH, MAYBE IF YOU LOST YOUR LOVE OF LIFE THEN YOU WOULD KNOW HOW I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW" shouted Suki. She observed her teacher giving his signature eyesmile.

" Well you are pretty late for that Suki I had already lost my love of life. When I was same age as you. Never mind that just think about what Naruto would think of you." Said one eyed jounin as he disappeared in his leaf Shunshin.

" _I am sorry Naruto because of me you died. From this day forward I will become stronger and complete your dream to surpass all past Hokages. I will accomplish your dream"_ said Suki inwardly. Her eyes again traced his name but this time instead of tears her eyes were filled with Determination. She left towards her house. From tomorrow she will train to become stronger.

 _Inside Hokage office_

" _I cant believe that Danzo is working with that man"_ said third inwardly. Third could not believe the boy in front of him had gathered such important information with ease. But one question lurked inside his mind " _How?"_

Curiosity got better of him as he asked "How did you managed to get such valuable information ?"

Blonde in front of him just chuckled and said "I have eyes everywhere"

Third allowed it to slide as blonde was not gonna reveal his spy to him. He asked him the most important question.

"What are you going to do after completion of this mission Naruto?".

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out old man, but one thing is for sure that I am gonna have to leave this village" replied blonde as he observed Third take a sigh.

"So tell me again why you faked your death?. And no BS this time" questioned third with authority.

"Well its because I have feeling that, I have to resort to my last jutsu while facing Danzo. Also Danzo was highly suspicious of me when I was in root. So if he found out that I am alive and I am coming after him, then he would have used Suki as hostage against me. So for her safety I had to do it."replied blonde.

"What kind of jutsu are you talking about Naruto?" asked third.

"Well its **Reaper Death Seal"** said blonde.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE" shouted third.

" No as a Shinobi of this village my duty comes first. I will gladly sacrifice my life for village and complete my duty" replied blonde.

After hearing these words third was very proud of his surrogate grandson. " _Well Tobirama sensei he certainly inherited your way of a Shinobi"_ third said inwardly.

"Okay Naruto I have one last question for you" said third as he observed very irritated look on face of blonde.

"Well for past couple of hours, I am hearing this same line. Am I inside some genjutsu?" replied blonde and heard chuckle from all ninjas present in the room.

"When you are going to strike against Danzo and root?" Inquired third.

"Well my little faction requires one more member. So I am leaving the village tomorrow. But I will tell you this that root will be destroyed during third round of chunin exam" replied blonde as he observed questioning look on face of Haku and Zabuza.

"What about us Naruto?" asked Haku.

"Well Haku you are going to be a personal bodyguard of Third Hokage while Zabuza you will be returning to mist for an assignment which will be very important for our little faction" said blonde with authority. Both mist Shinobi nodded. Blonde and Zabuza left the office leaving Haku behind.

"Well Haku take this mask and hide your presence from everyone. I assume you are at least Jounin level Shinobi" said third. Haku nodded and vanished in thin air leaving Third alone in the office.

 _After One Week_ _at training ground seven_

Two girls were present inside the training ground seven. One of the girl had raven hair while one had pink hair. They were waiting for their sensei. Both of the girls were fuming over their sensei for arriving late.

" _Where the hell are you Kakashi?"_ said Suki inwardly. While her friend was shouting like a crazy girl.

Suddenly a silver haired man arrived with his leaf Shunshin and motioned them both to follow him. They all arrived near a tree where a boy was present drawing some sketches.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Suki. After death of her love she had became very cold to everyone except her teammates. Black haired boy in front of her smiled.

Kakashi decided to reply her question as he said " Well he is Sai. New member of team seven."

Both Suki's and Sakura's eyes were widened and former was bursting with rage.

"WHAT IS THIS KAKASHI HE CANT REPLACE HIM. NO ONE CAN, I REFUSE TO WORK WITH THIS BOY" shouted uchiha heiress with rage.

" Well Suki you cant enter Chunin exam without third team member" said Kakashi.

"Chunin exams? "asked Sakura.

"Yes I believe you all are ready for chunin exam. As I know that Sai here is ready from what his report says and I know that Suki and you both are ready for it" replied kakashi with eyesmile.

" _No matter what happens I will pass this test even if I had to work with this prick, then I would be one step closer to your dream Naruto"_ Suki said inwardly. Kakashi was eyeing her and decided to break her out of her slumber.

" So are you two willing to work with him as a team member?".

Both girls of team seven nodded as they observed Kakashi handed them all their Chunin application form.

" Come to academy tomorrow at 11am in room 301" said kakashi. As he observed raven haired girl quickly snatched her application form and disappeared in whirl of leafs. While his pink haired genin just walked out of the training ground. During this whole conversation black haired boy in front of him was smiling.

Kakashi replied him with his own signature eyesmile and left training ground.

" _Hmm I think that lord Danzo should be informed about Uchiha's feelings about Uzumaki"_ said Sai inwardly as he left by using his ink birds.

 _Inside Uchiha Compound_

Inside uchiha compound Suki was practicing Some taijutsu katas. She was exhausted from her workout so she decided to call it for a day. After she received the news about chunin exam from her sensei she quickly decide that today she would practice her taijutsu. She entered her house and opened a drawer.

Inside a drawer was a picture of team seven. Her eyes flooded with tears as she gazed towards her love.

" _I will male you proud"_ she said in her mind and started preparing her dinner, not before placing the picture of team seven on the dining table.

 _Next day_

All members of team seven entered academy. They observed two boys guarding door of room no 301. Suki felt some disturbance in her chakra so she decided to activate her sharingan.

" _Genjutsu"_ she thought and motioned her team to follow her. When they reached towards stairs pink haired girl decided to question her.

"where are we going Suki?, room 301 is there" she said pointing her finger towards the room.

Suki scoffed "No sakura that is a Genjutsu. Those two are chunins transformed into genins. Room 301 is on third floor we are on second floor, it is first test to weed out weak opponents. So lets move to the room 301 we have very little time."

Team seven used stairs and reached towards room 301 where their sensei was present reading his favourite orange book.

" Well you managed to reach this far my team, Congratulation. From here you will face very hard tests in which you all could die. So please do me a favour please don't die. I don't want to loose another genin on my team" said sharingan user with his signature eyesmile.

All members of team seven nodded and entered the exam room. As soon as they entered the room they were attacked by killer intent of all the participants present inside the room. Sakura was trembling with fear while Sai and Suki shrugged it like it was nothing.

"Suki, Sakura!" shouted platinum blonde haired girl. As she rushed towards team seven.

"Hey Ino" said Sakura as she greeted Ino with small smile.

"Troublesome women!" said boy with black ponytail as he followed ino with his teammate who was munching chips like there was no tomorrow.

"WHAT Did You Said SHIKAMARU!" shouted ino towards her teammates.

" _Oh boy, Shikamaru is in trouble"_ said Choji inwardly.

"Hey guys you are here too?" asked a boy with red coloured tattoo on his face with a puppy on his head.

" _How annoying are these people"_ thought Suki.

"Sakura who is this cute boy?" asked ino.

"Well he is the replacement of Naruto his name is Sai" replied Sakura. Both Suki and Hinata was glaring Sakura, if looks could kill she would be dead thousand times by now.

Sakura noticed Suki's glare and quickly said "I am sorry Suki, I didn't mean it like that"

"Shut up Sakura and Go to Hell" whispered Suki just enough for Sakura to hear.

Team eight also marched towards team seven as dog user on their team bragged about how hard they had trained. This conversation attracted attention of one silver haired genin as he moved towards them.

"you know rookies should not attract this much attention" said silver haired boy.

"Who the hell are you" questioned Dog user.

Silver haired boy chuckle and replied "My name is Kabuto and I am a genin of leaf village".

"so is this your first time taking test Kabuto?" asked Sakura.

Silver haired boy grinned " Well its my Seventh"

Dog user of team eight burst out laughing and said " You must really Suck, that you failed six times"

"Well exams are really hard you know dog boy" replied Kabuto.

Dog user was going to attack him when he heard a voice from behind of him.

"Stop it Kiba or I Will KILL YOU!" said Hinata dangerously.

All male members of rookie nine shivered after hearing these words.

" _Troublesome Women"_ thought all male members of rookie nine.

A red haired boy with a gourd on his back was watching this whole confrontation. He grinned when he heard Hinata saying those words.

" _Mother I think I found my mate in this world"_ said the boy inwardly with sick smile.

After some time Kabuto decided to start his part in mission as he said "Well if you want some information about any genin you can ask me, I have information on everyone."

Suki decided to test his information when she asked "Do you have information about Gaara of Sand and Neji hyuga." She had an odd feeling about this Gaara because his chakra levels were off charts while Neji hyuga was last year's rookie of the year so decide to gather some information about competition.

Kabuto applied some chakra in his Ninja-Info cards and produced two cards as he started reading them " Well lets see Gaara of Sand- he has completed 13D rank, 8C rank and 5 B rank missions. Hmm here is a note that he was never injured in any of these mission.

Now Neji Hyuga- he had completed 54D rank, 23C rank missions. His taijutsu is off limits. He is also considered a genius in using his bloodline limit the Byakugan"

Suki smirked while every remaining member of rookie nine were looking towards Neji and Garra. Suddenly with a burst of smoke proctors of first exam appeared as he ordered them to take their seat for written exam.

(Well Written exam is as happened in canon)

"Very well for remaining all of you there is only one thing left to do that is Congratulation you all are passed!" said Procter of first exam as he observed astonished faces of all remaining Genins.

He explained them about true meaning of first exam. Then suddenly a black ball burst through a window and a women with only fishnet shirt and skirt with a long trench coat appeared.

"Well done Maggots I am Procter of second exam follow me towards training ground 44 and don't be late or you will be disqualified" she said and again disappeared in whirl of leafs.

 _With Naruto_

Blonde was moving towards yellow salt sea. He was travelling to Kika island to visit a very close friend of his. A friend whose help will be crucial for his small faction.

After travelling for three days in yellow salt sea ( _Check it on google in Naruto map)_ he finally caught a glimpse of Kika island.

This island was isolated from everything and no one dared to travel towards it due to large shipwrecked ships around it. Blonde got off from his ship not without anchoring it and started to run towards island.

He reached the island and dropped his bags on the ground. He sensed some movement behind him and quickly activated his Rinnegan.

"Well Kid long time no see" said a white haired man with two swords on his back while one of his eye was covered with black eyepatch.

"Ya How's it going man, now will you deactivate your traps I am afraid of these creepy inventions of yours as they attack with a slight movement of enemy" said blonde.

White haired man just chuckled and deactivated his traps by sending his chakra through chakra strings in his hands. As he decided to ask "So tell me Kid why are you here?"

"I need your help to destroy your arch enemy who put you in this state" said blonde.

White haired man grinned and said "Danzo!"

* * *

 **AN:  
**

 **AND cut it. Well I know its been a long time since I updated this story but I had my exams plus my PSU was destroyed due to voltage fluctuation. But I decide that I need to provide a X mas gift to all of you so MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of my reader.**

 **Also** **shout out** **will be given to any of my reader who correctly guesses identity of mysterious Man.**

 **Again I am telling you guys that English is my third language so please forgive me for my bad Grammar and spelling mistakes. Any suggestion about my writing is always welcome.**

 **AND Don't forget to REVIEW. It always helps and encourages to write if reader are enjoying so Review and frankly mention things you like and don't about my story.**

 **Also I am hoping that Story will cross 50 reviews. And I will try to post next chapter in 1-2 days.**

 **So read and Enjoy your Christmas Holidays.**

 **Until Next time Deathstroke431999 is out !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter **9**

 **Hey Guys I am back with new chapter. Now as I said in previous chapter Beastyd22 correctly guessed the mysterious man so congratulation man. Again thank you all of you guys for your support and love to my story. Thanks for all the reviews and hits guys. Now onto the next chapter. And I am thinking about writing another story, I will post a poll on my profile about it feel free to check it. AND VOTE ABOUT IT….**

* * *

"I need your help to destroy your arch enemy who put you in this state" said blonde.

White haired man grinned and said "Danzo!"

Blonde chuckled when he observed look on the face of white haired man as he said "Well here take this, I brought this for you from your old friend's trophy room".

White haired man's eyes widened when he noticed his signature mask in the hands of blonde and quickly snatched it and said "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF IT KID!"

Blonde in front of him just rolled his eyes and muttered something about "Senile old man". White haired man wore his mask. Its one side was painted black while other side was painted orange.

"So you are in or not?" questioned blonde and heard chuckle of white haired man as he said "Hell yeah kid I am not gonna waste my chance to kill that son of a bitch."

"Just remember that this mission is under my command so you will follow my lead and if I ever feel something suspicious about you I will kill you and your son" Said blonde as he watched massive hatred in the eyes of white haired man as he grabbed blonde by his collars and lifted him above the ground and said "If you ever lay a hand on my son I will kill you Kid with my own hands, I don't care if I live or die but if I die I would make sure to take you with me to the pits of hell"

Blonde grinned as he observed white haired man and looked in his eyes and observed his desire to protect his son. " _Well he is just like me he wants to protect his son, well I will help him to protect him and also give him something in return"_ thought blonde as white haired man lowered him to the ground.

"Well Slade I like your desire to protect your precious people and you know what, if you help me I will help you find your son" replied blonde as he watched white haired man with heartbroken expression.

"Where is he?" White haired man whispered as his eyes were closed and tears emerging from corner of his eyes.

"He is in water country if you help us I will help you to complete your family" answered blonde as white haired man rubbed his eyes and stood up in all of his glory and said "Well what are you waiting for kid, besides I don't think you would stand a chance against that old war hawk without me and my tech."

"Very well, but before we move what should be your codename for this mission?" questioned blonde.

"Well kid you know my Bingo book profile and my nickname so don't waste your and mine time. Now come on get moving we got a whole week of journey ahead of us" said Slade.

"Very well Deathstroke, let's move" stated blonde as they both started walking towards the ship.

 _In Hidden leaf village_

All the participants who passed first round of chunin exam were standing in front of forest of death. Procter of second exam was going to start her exam when she noticed one pale skinned boy giving her smile. She also showed her most sincere smile and quickly threw her kunai towards boy it whirled past his ear and embedded itself inside tree trunk.

"Well, brats like you are the first one to die, because of such smile maggot. If you want to live take that smile and shove it or any female ninja will hand your ass to you due to your smile" grinned Anko as she watched stream of blood coming down from cut produced on his cheek due to her kunai. Sai was scared shitless of Procter as he displayed one awkward chuckle before collapsing on the ground.

"Here we go again" said Anko as she picked up the boy bridal style and placed him on the stretcher as medic carried him inside medical tent. When Anko returned she saw that all the remaining squads were chatting with each other. She remained there still hoping that they will notice her presence and pay attention but none of it happened. Some tick marks appeared on her head as she shouted "YOU MAGGOTS SHUT THE HELL UP! AND PAY ATTENTION"

Pin drop silence was produced due to her outburst as she muttered something about "Stupid kids". She handed them some papers and said "Ok form here on forward people will start to die so fill up these form, it states that neither Leaf village nor me or any of these chunin will be responsible for your deaths inside this forest."

Every single genin team started whispering about second exam and forest of death, Anko had enough of this as she started explaining about second round of chunin exam.

"All right listen everyone this is second round of chunin exams. In this round you have to reach to the tower in the center of this forest. You all will be given one of the two scroll. They are earth and heaven scroll. You have to obtain two scrolls to pass this exam and you all will have 5 days to complete this exam. If any member of your team die or you look inside scroll you will fail" said Anko as she watched fear engulfing some of the genin team but decided to give them one last present.

"But there is a twist in this exam, one member from each team will have to put up this seal on them" stated Anko as she heard whispers about seal.

"What is that seal sensei "questioned Sakura.

Anko grinned and replied "Well pinky these are Chakra suppression seals. One member of each team will have their chakra pathway blocked by this seal. That is one of you will not able to use your chakra". This statement caused panic in each teams as they started fighting with each other about who will bear chakra suppression seal on them.

Anko had enough of this as she yelled "Silence, those who still wish to enter the test come this way" as she motioned genins to follow her. Only fifteen teams were able to compete in second round due this twist.

"Very well all of you passed Sub test in this second round" stated Anko with smile on her face.

"What Sub test?" shouted all female members of remaining teams. Anko had to cover her ears from this loud voice as she started explaining about it.

"Well you all know that Sacrifice for greater Good of the team is one of the most important quality of a leader, so I played a ball game about Chakra suppression seal to divide you all. But all of you passed my exam and showed me that you have courage to take tough decisions for team. So now all of you will enter forest of dead for real exam. Remember that here killing is allowed and anything goes inside the forest and you have to survive for 5 days. Ok now exchange your consent forms with scrolls in that tent and Good Luck to you all" replied Anko as she disappeared in whirl of leafs,

Remaining teams consisted of Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, Team from Sand, Team from Hidden Grass, Team from sound, Team of Leaf medics ( _Sorry for weird name could not think anything better for Kabuto's team ;),_ Team form hidden rain, Team Gai and remaining teams were other genins from Hidden Cloud and Hidden rock village.

Team seven was very lucky because they were going to back down from this test due to loss of their third teammate but Sai barely managed to recover and saved team seven from an early disqualification.

All remaining teams exchanged their consent forms with scrolls and moved towards their respective opening gates.

 _Meanwhile with Zabuza_

Zabuza was travelling towards his home country. He was assigned to establish some connections inside water country and to create a spy network inside country. He was travelling for the past 2 days to locate the place of coordinates given by blonde. When he reached towards shore line he got frustrated because it was his fifth time that he ended up near shore for this place.

"Where the hell is that place blonde brat" he muttered and decided to send a message to the blonde brat about this place. He sent a carrier bird towards blonde but he failed to notice one large red haired man standing behind him. The man behind him coughed to gain his attention. Zabuza moved towards the man and questioned with annoyed expression "What do you want big guy?"

Red haired man grinned and said "The place that you are looking for". Zabuza tried to reach to his sword but before that red haired man knocked him out with a punch to his solar plexus. Red haired man carried Zabuza over his shoulder and entered a boat and started to move towards sea.

 _Outside the Gates of hidden leaf village_

One white haired man about 6 feet tall with long spiky ponytail, wearing red colored jacket and beige shirt and pants was moving towards the village. He was carrying a scroll on his back. His forehead protector has toad sage engraved on it. This man was none other than Legendary Toad sage Jiraiya. As he approached towards gates of hidden leaf he noticed two eternal gate guards of leaf Izumo and Kotetsu guarding the gate.

When he reached towards the gate both gate guards gave him a sincere bow and said "Welcome back Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya just chuckled and started moving towards village when he heard voice of gate guards as they said in unison "Master Jiraiya can we have your autograph"

Jiraiya gave a perverated chuckle as he observed his best-selling novel Make out Tactics Volume 11 in the hands of them. He quickly signed their copies and inwardly said " _I am so famous, hihi I am the sole inspiration and ray of hope for all the males in this world."_ As he displayed another perverated chuckle and started moving towards Hokage tower.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

Inside the office Third Hokage was reading a very familiar orange colored book. Suddenly a white haired man burst through his window and stood before him with a smile on his face.

"Well sensei how is this edition of Make out tactics?" asked Jiraiya as he noticed small pink colored blush on the face of Third Hokage.

"Where do you get such exclusives Jiraiya, I am impressed by your work" replied third Hokage as he placed his copy inside one of the drawers on his desk.

"Well sensei you just have to keep your eyes fixed on Hot springs 24/7. And you will be blessed with beauty" said Jiraiya just then he had to dodge group of ice needles moving towards him. He back flipped and got in his taijutsu stance. As he noticed one black haired female Anbu with mask jumped in front of him with Ice needles in her hands.

" _HMM an Ice user? here In hidden leaf"_ thought Jiraiya.

"Haku he is not a threat" said third just as then third also had to dodge ice needles flying towards him.

"I Know but I hate perverts" She said as she positioned herself behind the seat of Third Hokage.

Jiraiya was watching this whole confrontation and decided to question about ice user.

"Who is she sensei? I have never seen her before" said Jiraiya as he eyed he again and inwardly said " _OHH Man she got nice curves and Nice rear, She would be a great inspiration for my next Volume"_ as he again laughed perverty.

"Well she is Haku and she is working with Naruto" said third.

"HMM What Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki? "Questioned Jiraiya.

"Yes Jiraiya" replied third with a sigh.

" _Well, Well Minato's Brat already got a nice chick"_ said Jiraiya inwardly as he questioned his sensei about his godson.

"Well you see Jiraiya, Naruto is dead" Sarutobi said with awkwardly as he observed anger in his students eye.

"WHAT" yelled Jiraiya as he launched himself towards his sensei and grabbed him by his collar demanding an explanation. Sarutobi motioned his Anbu guards to leave the room and quickly went through hand signs and applied privacy seals inside the office. He then explained about Naruto's mission, his son and lastly about his love. Jiraiya was totally overwhelmed by this whole information let go of Sarutobi's collar and collapsed on his knees with tears emerging from corner of his eyes.

" _Minato, Kushina forgive me. Because of me your Son had to shoulder all the dirt of hidden leaf on his shoulder"_ said toad sage inwardly as he questioned his sensei about blonde's whereabouts.

"Well Jiraiya I don't know that either, he only informed me that he was going to recruit last member of his faction and that he will return before final rounds of Chunin exams" replied Sarutobi as he took his pipe out of his mouth and exhaled smoke.

"Okay sensei could you just show me his picture?" asked Jiraiya with some hope of finally seeing his godson for first time in nearly thirteen years. Third handed him a picture of team seven his eyes widened when he saw his godson he was just like mini Minato. Then he observed a Raven haired girl gazing towards him through corner of her eyes.

"Who is she?" asked Jiraiya pointing towards her with another perverated giggle.

"Oh she is Suki Uchiha, She is Naruto's girlfriend" said Sarutobi with chuckle.

" _DAMN just like Minato his Son is also a lady killer. Man I got to learn from him art of being Player"_ said Jiraiya inwardly. As he prepared himself to leave and start his research.

 _Mean While inside Forest of Dead_

Team seven was moving through the forest towards the tower, they had decided to lay traps near the tower to ambush the teams with scrolls. They had recently encountered with team from hidden Rain village and managed to grab their scroll but due to bad luck they had the same scroll as team seven though they still took it as a way to bargain their way out of dangerous situation.

When they were moving towards central tower a large gust of wind scattered them separating Suki from team seven. She then noticed Grass ninja with a very long tongue slowly walking towards her. As she lifted her straw hat from her head her one gaze was enough to paralyze Suki as she observed Grass genin getting closer and closer.

Suki tried to move but her body was not responding to her will so she she took one kunai from her pouch and embedded it inside her thigh and made some distance between her and grass genin. Grass genin just chuckled from this move and said "Well, its looks like this prey is not helpless after all!"

* * *

 **AN: Well I was going to write some more but its late night here and I am going to update it continuously for 5 days so guys be patient for it. Also again inform me about my flaws in my writing and story I am always looking to improve my writing. Again I am thankful to all of you for your support to this story. Keep reviewing and reading my story also PM me if you want. AGAIN VOTE I HAVE POSTED A POLL ABOUT FUTURE STORIES SO PLEASE VOTE.**

 **Until next time Deathstroke431999 is out…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hello guys I am back with new chapter. Well guys last chapter created a new record because yesterday we reached 1.55k+ hits in single day. Well it's all possible because of you guys so keep reading and reviewing. Again I am requesting you all to Vote on Poll question about new story. Now onto the next chapter…**

* * *

Suki tried to move but her body was not responding to her will so she took one kunai from her pouch and embedded it inside her thigh and made some distance between her and grass genin. Grass genin just chuckled from this move and said "Well, its looks like this prey is not helpless after all!"

Suki was now eyeing the grass genin as she was moving towards her she reached to her pouch and threw one kunai towards her and went through hand signs.

" **Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu"** she yelled as one kunai was converted into thousands and all hit right on to the target. Suki was smirking until she saw her opponent turning into mud.

" _Mud Clone"_ she thought just then she had to dodge another gust of wind. She back flipped and created some distance between her and grass ninja. Suki had enough of this exchange as she finally activated her Sharingan and checked her opponent and observed that her opponent had a very High level of chakra. " _There is no way that she is a genin"_ said Suki inwardly.

"Who are you?" yelled Suki as she heard a sick chuckle form grass ninja. Grass ninja just tore her skin off. Suki now for the first time observed her eyes they were like a Snake with slitted pupils.

"Kukuku Well finally you recognized me last Uchiha. I am Orochimaru one of the three legendary Sanin" Said snake sanin as he observed fear on the face of last Uchiha.

" _Orochimaru, I can't fight him. He is on a whole different level"_ thought Suki as she now unsealed one heaven scroll from her storage seal and said " Well take this and leave me and my team alone".

Snake Sanin wondered " _Well she is definitely Smart and calculating one"_. He chuckled and said "Well thank you, but do you really think I am here for such a puny scroll?"

Suki processed his words as her eyes widened " _He is here for me!"_ she thought as her mind started to working on some escape plans but she needed some time so she decided to engage him in some conversation.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned him. Snake sanin quickly noticed tone of her voice. _"HMM interesting she is trying to buy some time for this confrontation. Let's see what she has planned."_ Said snake sanin inwardly. He decide to play into her trap.

"Well of course I want the last pair of Sharingan eyes in this world!" replied Snake sanin. He observed last Uchiha in front of him unfazed by his statement. He launched his snakes towards her as last Uchiha also melted into mud.

" _What it's impossible,when she replaced herself with Mud clone?"_ said snake sanin inwardly. With amused expression on his face he gazed towards tree behind him and observed last Uchiha sitting on the top branch.

"Well, I like your skills Suki-Chan. You certainly are worthy of calling last Uchiha" stated snake sanin.

"Hm" was the only reply Snake sanin received from Suki as suddenly two hands grabbed his legs while Suki fired four kunais towards him forming a square around him as she yelled.

" **Uchiha Flame Formation Barrier seal"** Snake sanin was trapped inside a barrier where four black flamed chains grabbed his body as they started to melt his body.

" _What's this Barrier, its burning my body_ _thoroughly. I have to get out of this"_ he wondered as his whole body was dissected into four parts. Suki was panting this chakra barrier was one of the most chakra consuming Jutsu of Uchiha clan. But she was very happy to think that she killed the great Orochimaru but her dreams were interrupted when another snake sanin emerged from mouth of his previous body. He was standing in front of her without any scratch on his body.

"Kukuku Suki-Chan I should not have underestimated you after all you are last Uchiha and sister of Itachi" said Snake sanin with grin. This caused Suki to lose her concentration in her fight as she only focused on one word _"Itachi"_. She was now seething with anger as she launched herself towards snake sanin.

She went for low kick but snake sanin dodged and countered with downwards axe kick. Suki blocked it with her hands but failed to hold on for long as she again have to dodge his Snakes moving towards her gut. She made distance between them and went through hand signs.

" **Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu"** she yelled. Orochimaru countered with his own mud wall. Fire ball impacted on his mud wall as it crumbled away in front of his eyes but he failed to notice another fireball coming behind of him. " _Substitution with clone. Not bad Suki-Chan"_ he thought as he leapt upwards only to be kicked right into his head.

" **Lions Barrage"** yelled last Uchiha as Orochimaru went sailed towards ground when he opened his eyes he observed another Suki on the ground going through hand Signs.

" **Fire style: Dragon flame Jutsu"** as large fire dragon engulfed him in fire. Suki crashed on her knees she was panting hardly that last Jutsu depleted her reserves to none.

"Who taught you that Jutsu? I know leaf village does not trusts Genin with possible A-Rank Jutsu." Said Orochimaru as he emerged from ground.

Suki could not believe her eyes this man had survived her flame formation and her newest flame combo without even a scratch on him. She was losing consciousness when she observed snake sanin elongated his neck towards her and Bite her in neck. She screamed as she felt severe pain in her neck.

"Naruto!" she screamed before becoming unconscious.

" _Hm the nine tailed brat taught her that Jutsu interesting. Too bad he is dead, he would be a great addition to my forces"_ he said inwardly.

"Well you can come out now boy" stated snake sanin as a pale skinned boy appeared on the clearing in front of him.

"What do you want boy?" questioned snake sanin as he observed boy in front of him unsealed one scroll and handed it to him.

"Lord Danzo sent this for you" boy replied with bow. Snake sanin took the scroll and handed the boy Earth scroll as he replied "Take this scroll and your teammates to the center of tower. I want to see Suki-Chan using my little gift in chunin exams." Boy nodded as his clones carried both female members of team seven towards tower.

Snake sanin opened the scroll sent by Danzo and chuckled when he found out that Danzo and his root agents has prepared for invasion along with Sand village. He chuckled and left the clearing. Soon team seven reached the tower Sai was carrying two unconscious members of team seven with the help of his ink clones. Chunin instructors present on the gates quickly called for medic to check up on two unconscious females.

Medics quickly carried two members of team seven towards Medic tent. When they checked on Uchiha heiress they recorded some disturbance in her chakra network and decided to inform Lord Hokage about it.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

Third Hokage was fighting his indestructible and invincible opponent the paperwork. He glared towards Hokage monument and fixed his gaze towards Fourth Hokage " _Curse you Minato for this paperwork. He was so quick with it but that brat never revealed his secret of doing it"_. Haku was guarding third from shadow when she noticed one Chunin burst through the front door of Hokage's office. She quickly leapt down from her position behind Third Hokage as she armed herself with Ice needles.

"Lord Hokage Its Orochimaru, he is returned and branded Suki Uchiha with his curse mark!" yelled chunin.

Thirds both eyes widened as he processed this information. "WHAT!" he yelled and quickly rushed towards tower. Haku soon followed with her ice shunshin.

 _Inside Medic camp_

Third Hokage and Haku materialized inside Medic camp as third quickly rushed towards bed of Suki Uchiha. She was sweating continuously as her body temperature was rising quickly.

"What are you all doing here?, Start her treatment Focus only on her until she is out of danger and all of you bring me Kakashi and tell him if he is late I will destroy his whole collection in front of him. NOW MOVE!" ordered third to Medics and Chunins.

" _If anything happens to her, I am sure Naruto will destroy this village"_ wondered third. Haku was also trying to treat Suki with her elemental Mystical palm technique. But her technique was showing very slow improvements. She then decided to inform her blonde leader about this situation as she sent a messenger bird towards him. Third observed this and tried to stop her but it was too late as bird already left the area.

" _DAMN IT. Now that Kid will Kill me for not protecting his Girlfriend"_ sighed third as he decide to prepare himself for all the scolding and anger he was going to face from blonde.

 _Meanwhile With Naruto_

He was travelling with Slade for the past two days. In five more days they would reach leaf village. During these past two days he was sparring with slade only in Kenjutsu. Slade was master in that art as he handed blonde his ass every time they sparred. Slade was famous for his use of deadly tech during combat as well as for his two sword style technique. Blonde was able to defeat him with the help of his Rinnegan but blonde wanted to be skilled without Rinnegan too.

"Hey Kid ready for some spar?" asked Slade as he was met with smirk from blonde as he unsealed his Sword from his sealing scroll. Suddenly a messenger bird reached towards him he collected the message as it informed him about his love getting injured. Blonde was flooding with pure rage as he yelled "Orochimaru!"

"Slade sorry man but I have to return for village immediately. Here take this and follow these instructions" said blonde as he handed him one scroll and leapt out of the boat and started running towards leaf village in full speed.

" _Crazy kid and his crazy love"_ said Slade inwardly as he approached the captain and informed him about new course of travel.

 _Inside leaf village after three days_

Today was the last day to complete the second round of chunin exam. Out of fifteen teams that entered second round only seven teams passed. Today Suki Uchiha finally regained some of her strength as she had to compete today so she was standing in a large hall along with all the teams that passed second round of chunin exams. Rookie twelve, team form sand, team of Kabuto and team from Sound passed the second exam.

Suki was in tremendous pain because of the seal that Snake sanin placed on her. She was covering her neck with her hand.

"Lord Hokage we should not have allowed her to compete in preliminaries, she is a flight risk" whispered Anko Procter of second round in Third's ear. Third Hokage sighed and gazed towards Kakashi who understood hidden message and simply eye smiled.

"Well Anko no need to do that. Kakashi has handled the problem" replied third as he stepped forward on the stage and gave a speech about importance of chunin exam and its procedure of selection of new Chunins. When he was about to explain about rules of preliminaries a man with blue colored bandana around his head appeared in front of him and requested "May I?, Lord Hokage". Third nodded as man in front of his appeared in front of genins.

"Hello (cough) my name is Gekko Hayate (cough). I am your Procter (cough) for the preliminaries and (cough) third round of chunin exams" said Hayate with another cough.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PRELIMINARIES" screamed Ino as remaining genins covered their ears.

"Well this year too many (cough) participants made it this far (cough) so we have to reduce your numbers (cough) because many Fudal Lords and elder along with other Kages will be present for final round of chunin exam. Hence (cough) we could not waste their time (cough). So anyone who wants to forfeit now is your chance (cough)" replied Hayate. Only Kabuto raised his hand as Hayate gave him a nod as Kabuto left the arena.

"Very well now opponents will be determined randomly. (cough) Match will be continued until one of the participants dies, forfeits or knocked out, however if I say stop you will stop otherwise " he warned. All genins nodded as he coughed again and said "Very well let the preliminaries begin."

Everyone was focusing on the electronic board as it displayed two opponents 'Suki Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado'.

"All right everyone except two participants leave the arena and proceed (cough) towards balcony (cough)" stated Hayate.

"Now let the first match of preliminaries (cough) begin!" shouted Hayate. Two opponents eyes each other and started moving towards each other. Suki engaged her opponent in taijutsu contest. Her opponent was having hard time keeping up with Uchiha heiress as she was easily countering his counter with her Sharingan. But she failed to notice that during this exchange her opponent was getting faster and faster.

She then finally found that her opponent was absorbing her chakra, her reserves were close to none because use of her Sharingan. She decided to quickly finish this match she pulled out her signature move **Lions Barrage** as her opponent had no solution of this move she won by knockout. She was panting hardly on her knee due to loss of her chakra soon she lose her consciousness. Kakashi quickly leapt from balcony to check up his student. (Yo all remaining matches occurred as in canon except Kiba won against Misumi Tsurugi. And all matches for third round are same except its Neji VS Kiba)

He carried her towards Medic. And placed her in a bed.

 _Meanwhile with Naruto_

Blonde was now moving towards tower in the forest of death. His face was covered with black hood. Third Hokage was addressing winners of preliminaries about last round of chunin exams when suddenly Haku appeared behind him and whispered "He Is here and wants an audience with you" in a teasing tone. Third was now sweating as he was about to face the wrath of an Uzumaki. He had previously faced wrath of Kushina Uzumaki that time he managed to survive with only some broken bones. But this boy would not be that gentle he knew it.

" _Please Kami save me again from wrath of this Uzumaki I Swear I will stop reading Make out tactics for a year"_ pleaded third to the god as he slowly approached towards a room which was secluded from everyone.

He entered the room and first thing he saw was an angry Uzumaki. Blonde had his Rinnegan activated he was flooding with anger he only said one word with demonic voice that is " **EXPLAIN THIS SARUTOBI!"**

Third Hokage explained everything about her fight with Snake sanin to the fact that now she had his curse mark. After his last word a massive chakra leaked from blonde as he asked in his demonic voice " **WHERE IS SHE?"**

Thirds motioned Blonde to follow him as they reached to the room of Suki Uchiha. Third entered the room followed by blonde. After two months blonde finally see her. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Blonde felt some warmth in his chest as he observed her tears started to ooze out from corner of his eyes as he approached towards her. He asked third to leave the room to which third nodded and left.

He sat on her bed as he observed her slow breathing and movement of chest. He moved towards her face and tenderly planted a soft kiss on her forehead as he whispered "Don't worry my Ice princess I am here now."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well hope you guys liked it sorry for cliffhanger. Again read and review. ALSO DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON POLL QUESTION . Thanks you all guys for your support and love for this story. REVIEW AND PM me for your queries.**

 **Again English is my third language so any correction to my writing skill is always welcomed. And I am also eager to learn. Hope you guys liked IT.**

 **Share my story to your friends too.**

 **Until next time Deathstroke431999 is Out….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey guys, hows it going. I am sorry for late update to this story, I was focusing on my other story but now today I decided to start writing about this chapter. Also thanks for all of your reviews guys for both of stories. Now without any delay here's the next chapter enjoy.**

* * *

He sat on her bed as he observed her slow breathing and movement of chest. He moved towards her face and tenderly planted a soft kiss on her forehead as he whispered "Don't worry my Ice princess I am here now."

Suki was lost in her dreams. She was dreaming about her love. In that dream her love was caressing her face tenderly while she was sleeping on his lap, little did she know that it was actually reality. Blonde stayed by her side through whole night. Her head was in his lap as he was tenderly caressing her face. He was blaming himself for her condition. He should have stayed in leaf village for her. But he knew that was not possible due to his mission. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice his teacher, silver haired ninja Kakashi of Sharingan was about to enter the room.

Copy ninja was thinking about his female genin while entering her room. But when he entered his eyes widened as he watched his former genin sitting on her bed. He quickly reached for his weapon and slowly and carefully moved towards blonde.

"Shhhhh….. Keep quite Kakashi sensei. Wait on the rooftop and I will explain everything." He whispered just enough for copy ninja to hear. Copy ninja sheathed his weapon and nodded as he disappeared in swirl of leafs. Blonde slowly lifted Suki's head from his lap and tenderly placed her on pillow. He got out her bed and followed Kakashi but not before planting a kiss on her cheek.

 _On the rooftops_

Copy ninja waiting for blonde to show up, suddenly blonde ninja arrived in swirl of leaves. "Okay tell me who are you?" questioned copy ninja dangerously as he prepared to attack blonde in front of him.

"Don't you see sensei, I am your cute little genin Namikaze Naruto" teased blonde. Copy ninja suddenly lunged forward and engulfed blonde I a tight hug.

"It's really you Naruto! I can't believe it!" Kakashi got out as he strengthened his hug. Blonde was finding it very hard to breath "T…Too T…ight" he got out. Copy ninja quickly released Naruto from his hug. Blonde was able to regain his composure after few seconds and now was standing in front of him.

Kakashi eyed the boy in front of him. He was now about five foot nine, with slightly broader shoulder. His hair was reaching his chin, and were looking more like his father. He was wearing black jacket with a hood and black Anbu pants.

" _He is your spitting image sensei!"_ said Kakashi inwardly then suddenly he remembered something "How did you know that Fourth Hokage was your father?" he got out with curiosity and kept his gaze on blonde.

Blonde sighed and decide to explain everything to his sensei. "Well you know Third Hokage told me about him and my mother" blonde stated with heavy heart. Kakashi nodded and was waiting for further explanation.

"That's all I can tell you sensei" blonde got out and averted his gaze from him. " _Something is wrong, why did he fake his own death? I need to investigate about it."_ Wondered Kakashi. But the most important thing was that his student cheated death and was alive now in front of him. That means his sensei's legacy survived. But then he wondered what was he doing in leaf village. If he faked his own death then that meant he was on a suicidal mission probably some infiltration mission with high risk.

"SO what's your mission Naruto?" questioned Kakashi waiting for some positive reply but only reply he got from his student was empty words. Blonde shook his head negatively "Sorry sensei can't tell you about it. Its above S- Rank mission" he replied and prepared to leave then suddenly he felt warm sensation on his left shoulder. When he turned back he saw that Kakashi's hand was on his left shoulder.

"Naruto whatever it is always remember that your parents always loved you and so will Suki. And I am also proud of you, if you allow me I will join you in your mission and fulfill my duty as your sensei" Kakashi stated with pride as his eyes gazed into blonde's eyes and for the first time he saw something in his eyes. Emotions he saw emotions in blonde's eyes as small amount of water started to build in his eyes.

Blonde was unable to control his feelings for first time in his life he found someone who truly cared for him after Suki. He gave a large smile to copy ninja "Sorry sensei but if you want help, help Suki to become strong and also to watch out for her next precious person as his godfather" blonde got out with mixture of sorrow and joy. Without a second later Kakashi nodded and replied "Hai" without any hesitation as he observed blonde just dematerialized in front of him.

His words replayed in copy ninja's mind again then he realized something. "' _Next precious person as his godfather' what did he mean by that?"_ wondered Kakashi and started to march towards his favorite destination the Memorial stone.

 _Inside Suki's room_

Blonde again entered her room. Suki was still sleeping in bed. He checked her temperature and found that it was normal. When he removed his hand from her forehead he heard Suki was whispering something. He closed distance between them "Naruto please don't leave me" he heard. Suki was mumbling in her sleep.

" _I am sorry for this Suki, but I promise you if I survive this then I would make it up for you"_ blonde inwardly said with sadness as he leaned forward and pecked her nose softly and whispered " _Human Path: Soul absorption"_ as his eyes became blue and three concentric rings formed in his eyes. He moved his hand over her neck and pulled out one heavy dirty soul from her body and absorbed it. Soon curse mark on her neck disappeared as her pale skin reoccupied that space again.

With heavy heart blonde started moving towards door. He stopped in front of it and gave her one last look before he got out.

 _Outside her room_

As soon as blonde walked out of her room he noticed Third Hokage and his fellow companion were standing in corridor. He walked towards them slowly. His mind wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible but his heart was ordering him to stay with her for life. With a sigh he chose his mind and made a sensible decision.

"So is she ok now?" questioned third. He was trying to make up for his mistakes. Blonde quickly recognized his tone "Yes she is okay I also removed your favorite student's curse seal from her neck" he spatted as he glared Third for some time. Third sighed he knew that this was all his fault. If he had killed his own teammate and his traitor student then leaf village would be in a peace right now and his surrogate grandson would be living happily in village with his love.

"I am so sorry for all this mess Naruto and I will promise you that I will protect your love and son with my life from all problems." Third got out as he removed his hat and place in front of blonde's feet. Naruto quickly picked up Hokage's hat and spatted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIRD HOKAGE. THIS IS LEAF'S MOST PRESTIGIOUS HAT WORN BY ALL LEGENDS FROM FIRST TO FOURTH HOKAGE. RESPECT IT AND NEVER DO THIS AGAIN, NO ONE IS GREATER THAN THIS VILLAGE NOT EVEN ME". Blonde was flooding with rage now.

"I… I am So…Sorry Naruto." Third stuttered and quickly took his hat from blonde's hand. Blonde gave him a small nod. Suddenly a carrier bird appeared and landed on blonde's shoulder. Naruto took message attached to its leg.

" _Where the hell is that place kid? Every time I start to follow your coordinates I end up near shore line. But about your other assignment. It is finished also don't you even dare to slaughter them without me or I swear I will beat the crap out of you. - Zabuza"_ it said blonde chuckled when he read last few words. "Bloodthirsty fool" muttered blonde with grin. He then wrote another message and sent it with carrier bird stating that he need to return to leaf for mission.

"So did you complete your planning Third Hokage?" questioned blonde hoping a positive reply or a nod from Professor but was met with negative one. Blonde sighed seriously how did this man became Hokage he wondered.

"Very well, I will help you to form a good strategy just bring me Nara Shikaku or his son" stated blonde stoically and started to walk towards exit. Soon he was joined by his only female companion on this mission.

 _Outside hospital_

Haku and Naruto were walking towards their destination both covered their faces with hood. Haku was worried about her surrogate father so she asked "Naruto, do you think that he will be okay?" with concern and was met with a laugh from her team leader. Her eyebrows twitched behind her hood "What's so funny Naruto?" she stated murderously with dangerous grin.

Blonde was sweating now and decided to quickly stop his laugh "We both know that Zabuza is a one Tough SOB and I don't think that anyone would mess with him in his home territory, where mist rules. He will be fine." Replied blonde with fake chuckle. But from inside he was feeling that something bad was going to happen. Haku also gave a thought about what her leader said and found that he was right. No one could defeat Zabuza in the mist. Little did they both know that they were wrong.

 _With Zabuza_

For the first time in last five days Zabuza opened his eyes and noticed that he was chained to a pole. All of his stuff and gear was gone and he was totally naked, even his undergarments were gone too. "What the hell is going on here" he mumbled. He was still feeling effects of drug that affected his system. He regained his vision and tried to reach for his chakra but found that he could not mold it.

"Well looks like my guest is awake now" voice echoed. Mist ninja tried to locate the source but his vision was still not at full capacity. But from the voice he could guarantee that speaker was a male in his twenties. Then he suddenly remembered that red haired kid.

"Get out of the shadows and face me Red haired brat!" yelled Zabuza with rage and was greeted with a sight of same red haired boy walking towards him with a small blade in his hand. When he reached mist ninja he passed his chakra through his blade as blade started to glow and without any hesitation he plunged his blade in mist ninja's stomach with a large grin on his face.

 _At the same time inside Hokage's office_

Inside Hokage's office third was sitting in his chair just like always while two more people were preset inside office. One was Jiraiya the legendary sanin while other was ninja commander and strategist of leaf village head of Nara clan Shikaku Nara. All of them were waiting for mysterious person whose identity was kept secret by third Hokage but toad sage quickly guessed that this mysterious person must be his godson. He was itching to meet his godson, he was also eager to learn art of Lady-killer from him. He also persuaded his father about it but every time he teleported away but now he was awarded a golden chance and he was not going to waste it.

He inwardly giggled about it and then suddenly a mysterious figure materialized inside office. In front of them was a man about five foot eight. His face was covered by a hood as darkness engulfed his face. He was wearing Anbu black colored jacket and black pants. Both Jiraiya and Nara clan head raised their eyebrows.

"Ok now that he is here, let's start this meeting." Stated third with low voice which was enough for them to hear. Mysterious moved towards table and was now standing in opposite side of two veteran ninjas facing them dead on. On the table was model of leaf village consisting of all of its infrastructure.

Blonde first observed the model and started to go through numerous strategies inside his mind. Then he suddenly picked up one toy frog and placed it in front of north gate. All three veteran ninja looked towards him like he grown a second head. "Why are placing my summons outside North wall? There is only barren land and we can easily notice if anyone get close enough also leaf's special barrier will destroy enemies." Stated Jiraiya he was very proud about his seals that he placed outside village as a security barrier.

Blonde gazed him for a moment "Well I don't think any of you visited that part of perimeter. Because there is a large underground tunnel carved there. How do you think Orochimaru entered this village with ease" replied blonde with frown. "Well how do you….." Jiraiya got out but was cut off by his godson.

"It doesn't matter what you think!" shouted blonde with grin. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched when he remembered this kind of behavior from Kushina. " _It's no question about him, that brat is kushina's son"_ stated toad sage with sigh.

"Your teammate will attack using his summons from north gate so prepare your toad summons for it. Now I want every available Ninja present inside stadium. Provide maximum security for Feudal lords by providing them Anbu guards disguised as waiters and workers. Now I also want one sealing team at perimeter of this stadium, so as to lock down all enemy ninja inside the stadium. Jiraiya you will disguise as Third's personal bodyguard. Now all remaining Anbus should be present near walls to deal with reinforcements while all Chunins and Genins will evacuate civilians and patients to safeguard" blonde got out in one breath. His brain was racing thousand miles hour.

Nara clan head's eyes widened now one was able to formulate defense strategy like that except one man. Fourth Hokage minato Namikaze during nine tailed fox incident he formulated strategy within a minute. The mysterious man in front of him reminded him of fourth Hokage then he realized identity of mysterious man. "Troublesome blonde" he muttered almost everyone heard him but neither of them were surprised as they knew it was piece of cake for Nara clan head.

"So are we clear?" questioned blonde with authority everyone nodded but Shikaku found one loop hole on his plan. "You assigned positions for everyone but what about you?" he questioned as his calculating gaze fixed on mysterious man.

Man suddenly burst laughing "You are too good, Master Nara!" he got out before he dematerialized inside the shadows.

* * *

 **AN: Well guys sorry for Short chapter but this weekend I will try to post large one for my story. Now next update will be of my second story. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Also thanks for all reviews and hits, this story already crossed 16K+ hits its only because of you guys. Keep reviewing and loving this story. Any suggestion is always welcomed through PM and reviews and I will reply every review and Pm.**

 **Also I am looking for a** **Beta** **so if anyone is up for it feel to free to do it. I am In need of one.**

 **Again thanks for reading enjoy your life.**

 **Until next time Deathstroke431999 is OUT….**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Hello, guys, I am back with another chapter of RUUF. Yeah, I shortened title here. Also, thank you all for following and reading my story. I am really sorry for the late update almost after 30 days. Also thanks for support to the new story as well and I know most you are waiting for Dinner scene in Lost Son of Uchiha Legend and I assure you your patience will be rewarded with a cool and hilarious chapter. Now about this story, I am going to finish it but it will take about 3 Years as I am planning to make this story a first Arc of my franchise of RUUF. So if you keep supporting and reading my story then I assure you that you are in for one hell of a long and exciting ride. Now one of my reviewers told me I don't know anything about love and I should stop writing, TOO BAD BITCH I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU. Yep, I will continue to write it whether you guys like it or not.**

 **Now onto the next chapter.**

* * *

Today was the day every civilian, every ninja was waiting for; Today was finals of the Chunin exams. The Leaf village was completely filled with visitors and foreign ninjas. The marketplace was buzzing with people, merchants were happy from an increase in buyers intent on getting souvenirs. But most of them were hyped for the upcoming finals. The stakes were too high; bidding in the black market reached a boiling point as two factions came out. One was placing their bids on the last member of the Uchiha clan while others were putting their bets on Hidden Sands monster Gaara. But everyone was sure of one thing and that wat that they were in for an awesome fight. Among them was a silver-haired boy, his eyes were covered by glasses. He was slinking through the black market to find who he could bet on. Then out of nowhere a hooded man took hold of his sleeve and pulled him into an alley.

"Here, take this to your master. This will be our attack strategy" murmured the hooded man and vanished via shunshin but not before shoving an envelope into the white-haired boy's[G6] chest. The silver-haired boy dusted himself off and held up the envelope, beginning to walk towards his HQ. " _How foolish Danzo; you would soon know your place after this invasion"_ he smirked inwardly and disappeared into the crowd.

 _Inside Secret Chambers_

Another silver-haired man was waiting inside a secret chamber. His face was hidden by a mask. Half of his mask was orange while the other was black. He had almost lost his patience and killed the one-eyed arch enemy of his when he was greeted by another masked figure. But this figure was definitely a woman. She held herself with complete confidence and elegance. She walked forward a few feet and was now standing in front of him.

"Where the Hell is that Kid? Don't tell me he chickened out, " he spatted he was itching to kill his arch enemy. Female of the masked duo sighed "Don't spoil the line, Slade, we both know he would die with pride than flee". She walked briskly to her gear and began to get ready for the upcoming encounter. "Glad you both could make it, Also thanks Haku for believing me" echoed a familiar voice as the blonde haired man materialized. His face was hidden by a black mask, it was same as Kakashi's except it has long pointed demonic teeth carved on it and a long red colored tongue.

"What's the plan Kid?" questioned Slade impatiently, he wanted to vote out that bastard right now. Haku was patient but was worried; her adoptive father was still not here. "Where is Zabuza?" She knew something must have happened, Zabuza would never miss an occasion to fight. The blonde moved towards them slowly. "I don't know what happened to him, but we can't afford to wait for him. Today is the finals of Chunin exams and we all have to finish root to cripple the invasion." He said. He knew something happened to him, he hadn't replied him over a workweek. But right now village was in danger and it was his duty to protect it just like his father.

"Very well kid, when do we begin our assault?" Slade asked with agitation. Adrenaline rushing through his veins. He was ready, he was born ready. "Easy Slade, you will have your opportunity to polish off your arch enemy just follow the plan" blonde replied with a little smile. He was turned on as well; today was the day that he would finally meet his son, his child. He always dreamt of what his life would be if he was a normal civilian with a small and loving household. Where he would go all day and come back home at dark. His beautiful wife standing to welcome him, his boy tackling him to ground welcoming him home. He sighed as he knew too well that such life would be impossible for him.

"All right guys we will attack them after the first match is called on. I will enter through the front door and distract them, while Slade you will be looking for Danzo. Once you locate him…." he was cut off by Slade as he almost shouted "I will massacre HIM!" blonde sweat dropped " Y…Yeah, And Haku your part is most important as you will locate my Baby boy and extract him safely and wait for us in clearing and please take care of him" he slurred with a low voice.  
"Don't Worry about him Naruto, I will take care of him, but please do come back he needs his father" she responded without any reluctance.

"Yes Haku but if something happens to me follow the plan and guide him to the third Hokage" he replied stoically and started walking towards the doorway he was followed by Slade as the pair pulled up stakes for their mission soon Haku also left the hidden chamber which was situated within the head of the First Hokage monument.

 _Chunin Exam Stadium_

The arena was packed, civilians filled all the seats, looking for some entertainment. The major clans, such as the Hyuga, had their own divisions. The Uchiha clan section was renamed and was used for civilians. The Kazekage also arrived to support his genins and also to partake in an invasion. He was to direct his troops for the invasion and to defeat the Third Hokage. Kazekage was covered in his kage robes. He was accompanied by two of sand Jounins. He was met with smiling face of the third Hokage. "Welcome, Lord Kazekage. I hope you did not have any trouble coming in? Did you?" Third got out. He was smirking inwardly but also felt proud somewhere about his student as he defeated a Kage without any effort.

"Not at all, Lord Hokage" he smiled behind his robes and comfortably sat in his chair. The genin who was passed were currently in the field. In Ninja, the section was the genin that failed and their jounin sensei. Among them was Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Choji & Tenten. They were accompanied by their respective jounin senseis. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai sat two rows behind them. In Hyuga area was Hinata along with her father, Hiashi, her sister Hanabi and some other clan members.

All the contestants were waiting for their Procter to arrive. They waited for the proctor to read himself and pop out the match. Proctor was late, which irritated most of the genin. Neji looked stoically towards his opponent while Kiba was glaring him ready to pound the crap out of him. Shino just waited patiently. Shikamaru was lost in watching the clouds, Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed while Suki looked around slightly annoyed at how their proctor decided not to show up.

All of a sudden, a plume of smoke burst out in the stadium and let on to be Hayate. He coughed and said "Sorry, I just got myself into some difficult position" as he looked towards feudal lord's section. A purple haired Anbu disguised as a waitress blushed a bit. Hayate gazed towards Hokage waiting for his permission to start the final rounds of chunin exam, he was met with a positive nod.

"Would Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga stay, while the rest of you go to the stands (a cough)" he ordered as the remaining contestants walked towards their stand waiting there until their name was called by the proctor. Now only Kiba and Neji stood in face to face. Neji with an arrogant smirk on his face while Kiba ready to cut Neji into pieces. Hayate observed both of the fighters and gave the signal "Let the first round of the chunin exams Finals begin!" he coughed and took few steps back allowing them to start their fight.

"You are just another loser like Hinata, Just give up spare yourself and your family for being an embarrassment" he smirked towards Kiba. He was fully confident that he would beat Kiba easily without even using his byakugan. Dog boy had enough of this and decided to repay him by fist instead of words. He ran full speed towards Neji hoping to catch him off guard but unfortunately, Neji knew his position and thrust his forearm forward " **Eight trigrams: Air palm".** Kiba flew back with tremendous speed and crashed down onto the wall of the stadium. Akamaru quickly rushed towards his master and started to lick his face to awaken him.

Neji laughed "See you are a loser just like Hinata and you are going to share her fate of loser as well" he grinned and started walking towards stands. In Hyuga section, every branch member was cheering him. Hiashi also felt very proud about his Nephew. "See that how a True Hyuga fights, Hanabi you must learn something from him. He is a prodigy of our clan" Hiashi boasted he was truly proud of Neji and was extremely happy due to loss of Inuzuka clan heir. Suddenly body of Inuzuka heir started moving and everyone gasped as they saw Kiba Inuzuka standing on his feet with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Neji you know what you hit like an old granny, and guess what you just look like one too" he got out with a smirk on his face. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his body he went through some hand signs as chakra started erupting from his body. He got on his all fours and blurred towards Neji and hit him with a haymaker. Neji flew back and crashed into the wall too but quickly regained his composure and activated his byakugan. "Very well Kiba, now you will face your punishment" he roared and blurred towards him.

 _Meanwhile With Naruto and Slade_

After their meeting, blonde and Slade marched towards root HQ. Haku kept her distance from them to prevent anyone from following them. After some time they reached the base of a large Banyan tree. There was a large hole in its trunk. "Ok Slade and Haku you two keep yourself hidden and slip past the guards when I distract them" he ordered without any hesitation and was looking forward to their answer. "That's a fancy fucking word to say that I am going to kill them all Kid, but I like your style".

Blonde chuckled and watched them go. He walked a couple of meters before two faceless Anbu appeared in front of him. "Halt, State your reason!" one of them got out. Blonde just smirked, " **Human Path: Soul Steal"** as two Anbu fell on the ground with a thud. Blonde walked and now was standing in front of the main gate of HQ. " **Almighty Push"** he whispered as gates sailed flying in the HQ. He entered the HQ and observed about thousand root Anbu waiting for him with tangos and Katanas in their hands. "So you are back, I always knew that Zabuza could not have killed you. You are way too much powerful for him" stated Root commander in a teasing tone.

"Well, I trained with the best" Naruto chuckled as he made his favorite cross hand sign and a thousand copies of blonde poofed in existence. "Before we begin the fight, I want you to know that I am proud of you my student and don't hesitate to follow the path you have chosen". "Thank you, Sensei" blonde murmured just enough for the commander to hear. He signaled his Anbu to attack while Naruto did the same with his clones. Original walked towards root commander while commander did the same.

"NO holding back today sensei" Naruto teased and rushed towards him. Commander nodded and also blurred towards him. They exchanged blows with each other. In this exchange, Naruto managed to land some on his face while commander landed some blows on Jinchuriki's stomach and kidney. Commander made some distance from blonde he was panting. He was famous for his durability and stamina but he also knew that blonde had a monstrous stamina. He decided to vary medium of fighting and went through some hand signs and fired a large fireball towards Blonde. Naruto just stretched his arm in such way that his hand was facing the fireball to root commander's horror his fireball just vanished.

"Ninjutsu is useless against me, thanks to my bloodline" he grinned madly. Commander sighed and unsheathed his sword and passed his chakra through the sword "Guess I had to do this old fashioned way" he got out and in a flash, a large gash formed Naruto's chest. He winced in pain that sword managed to cut all of his ribs in his left chest but he managed to regain his composure. He was alive thanks to his tenant. "What's that?" he inquired out of curiosity. He really wanted to learn about that attack and also he needed a breather.

"Well you know everyone in the root is here for a reason, and this is my reason. I can manipulate my chakra nature and separate it into Yin and Yang release and this is Yin chakra flowing through my sword" he smirked and again rushed towards the blonde.

 _Meanwhile With Slade and Haku_

They managed to slip pass through all the massacre that blonde was causing Slade wanted to join him and kill some troops too but he managed to focus on his task while Haku was worried about Naruto. They were moving towards nursery to locate Naruto's kid when suddenly Slade came to halt. "What are you doing? Come on let's go" Haku almost yelled she was livid with him it was not the time to wander around. "You go, I sense him and I am going after him" he replied and left her without any thought. Rushing towards Danzo's office. He burst through its doors and met with a familiar scarred face. "DANZO I am here to finish you!" he roared as he observed is nemesis sitting in a chair comfortably with a small frown on his face. "I will finish what I started Slade or should I Say Deathstroke".

 _With Kiba_

Both were tired duo their exchange in the taijutsu. While Neji had skill and precision. Kiba was blessed with speed and power they were the complete match for each other. "Alright Akamaru time to finish him!" growled Kiba and was met with a woof from Akamaru as he tossed one soldier pill towards Akamaru. The dog quickly ate the pill and was transforming into more feral being to Neji's horror. Neji also took his Hyuga battle stance with one arm in front of him while another one behind. He was hoping to save his special trick for the next round but Kiba proved to be a strong opponent.

Kiba made a hand sign and suddenly Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba. Both rushed towards him in a blur and started rotating " **Fang over Fang"** yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru were about to pierce Neji when suddenly Neji started rotating about his own vertical axis. Everyone could see blue chakra around Neji " **Rotation"** he yelled as two attacks collided with each other. A large blast engulfed both of the fighters. When the smoke cleared two unconscious genins could be seen lying on the ground.

Everyone including audience and Kages were dumbstruck the fight was amazing and was worthy of this competition. " _Neji's 'rotation' in a clockwise direction and Kiba's 'fang over fang' in Anti-clockwise direction canceled each other upon impact"_ Third inwardly said. But he was proud of his genins as they managed to show such fierce and impressive performance. In the Hyuga section, Hiashi was amazed by his nephew, " _To recreate Main Households technique without any knowledge and training, you really are a Prodigy Neji. My brother looks like you were right about him"_ he mused with a satisfied look. Branch members were boasting about how great and intelligent Neji is.

Hayate checked upon both contestant and decided to call for the match. The audience erupted in cheers as they were able to witness such an amazing match. The third Hokage also smiled upon their reaction " _Looks like Kings of this village are ready to take their position"._ Then suddenly black feathers started to fall from the sky. Most of the civilians and Feudal lords got caught in Genjutsu. But every Ninja was ready for this invasion. Suddenly they heard a blast in Kage booth when they gazed towards it they observed a large purple colored barrier on the roof of the booth and Third Hokage and Jiraiya facing Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, to kill both of thorns in my way in a single night! God must be rooting for me to destroy the leaf" he teased with a feminine voice and prepared to face his sensei and teammate in a battle.

* * *

 **Phew, Sorry for the small chapter but this arc has a lot of moving parts. So I am breaking it into chapters. Also now shit is starting to hit the fan and chaos will definitely increase from here on out. Also about my deadline of 9 Feb I will work my best to finish this Invasion arc before it. But it depends upon my imagination and stress ratio, so sorry in advance if I could not finish this arc before 9 Feb. I don't want to rush the story so I am posting it slowly. Also thanks for all the love and following this story.**

 **As usual, Read, Review and Follow.**

 **Again Beta's by My Man BJ-FOY.**

 **Until next time DEATHSTROKE431999 is OUT…..**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Hello guys, welcome to the next chapter of RUUF. Today I just got some free time from my schedule so I decided to make this chapter. Also, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Now without any further due here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Kukuku, to kill both of thorns in my way in a single night! God must be rooting for me to destroy the leaf" he teased with a feminine voice and prepared to face his sensei and teammate in a battle.  
"Yeah, yeah, just like last time Orochi-Pedo. Just start this fight already!"  
"Kukuku, Foolish as ever, ah My teammate, very well let's begin!" snake sanin got out and jumped towards them. Both god of Shinobi and sage of Mt. Myouboku got into their respective taijutsu stance. Snake sanin using his Hebi style and his most lethal weapon Grass cutter Kusanagi managed to land few blows on Third Hokage and Jiraiya. Third Hokage was panting he knew too well that his student was powerful but this was beyond his imagination, to stall both him and toad sage at the same time. Toad sage was also impressed by his so-called rival's prowess.  
"How, pathetic sensei, I knew Jiraiya is no match for me but I expected more from you. Well, I will just finish you guys now" he grinned and slammed his hands on the ground. "Forbidden art: Impure World Resurrection". Suddenly four coffins emerged from the ground.  
"IMPOSSIBLE, YOU MANAGED TO COMPLETE THAT TECHNIQUE?" Third shouted. He knew that technique, in fact, it was his sensei's most precious and dangerous jutsu which would bring any dead entity from death back to the life but with the cost of another life, he also worked to make the technique work without loss of another life but failed miserably every time. But his student managed to crack that jutsu and cast it without any loss of life, another feat to be proud of.  
"Kukuku, sensei get ready to face your worst nightmare!" Snake sanin burst out laughing when he noticed the shattered look on his Sensei's face.  
 _ **With Slade**_  
Slade was panting hardly. His so-called rival was strong, very strong. It was almost like he was invincible. Slade slapped his own face very hardly. "I am gonna rip you to the shreds Danzo!" he roared and blurred towards his rival. Slade was using his favorite and most deadly weapon his sword. Danzo also blocked it with his tanto which was hidden under his yukata. As Slade was master in his kenjutsu he countered Danzo's horizontal slash by downward spiral and managed to sever his right arm from his body.  
"Finally, I am gonna finish you, old senile prick" he was about to behead Danzo when suddenly his rival vanished and appeared few feet away from him unharmed. "You, cannot defeat me Deathstroke, just give up and I will grant you and your son an easy death," Danzo said with an evil laugh.  
"WHY, YOU!" roared Slade as he rushed towards his arch nemesis with rage.  
 _ **With Leaf Shinobi**_  
Every leaf Chunin and jounin was busy protecting civilians and different Daimyos. Anbu division completely overwhelmed the enemy with their exemplary teamwork and lethal jutsus. Kakashi and his team of authorized Chunins were able to subdue Gaara with the help of appropriate seals thanks to Master Jiraiya. Today blue beast of the leaf was running wild destroying enemy shinobi with the combination of brute strength and speed. Slowly but surely leaf was changing the tides of battle.  
Suki Uchiha was assigned to secure hospital patients along with hospital staff. She was accompanied by Leaf's Genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhii along with two chunin squads. They also flourished in their mission. But she had a feeling that something big was going to happen.  
 _ **With Haku**_  
Haku was running towards the nursery. She faced no resistance in her search, she knew too well that a certain blonde was responsible for this. Suddenly she came to halt as she observed highly tensile ninja wires coated with platinum. These types of wires were very dangerous. Any ordinary ninja would have been dealt with by these wires but Haku knew too well about these wires Zabuza always preferred silent killing hence he already had introduced Haku with these wires. She inwardly thanked Zabuza and cut those wires.  
After checking few rooms she finally reached her target. Her hand slowly reached for knob as she entered the nursery without any noise. She then started searching the whole area, after few minutes she came to halt again, as she finally reached the nursery. There she observed room filled with some files and another one filled with few kids. She entered the room and stashed those files in a sealing scroll and then moved towards other room. Most of the kids were about ten years old. She sighed and concentrated on her task as she again searched for her target suddenly her eyes stopped on a small boy about two years old.  
His skin was fairer than Naruto's, his hair was dark colored. No one would have believed that this boy is Naruto's son unless he would not have been blessed by same azure blue eyes and two faint whisker marks running down on both sides of his face. Haku rushed towards him and quickly engulfed him in a tight embrace. The boy hesitated at first but then also warped his tiny arms around Haku.  
She smiled "What is your name, dear?" her soft voice reached the kid.  
"My name is Eleven!" he replied without any delay. Haku felt her heart burn with rage as her mind lingered around Danzo. She quickly picked him up and disappeared using her ice shunshin but not before freeing captives from the nursery.  
 _ **With Naruto**_  
Root commander and Naruto were still fighting. Bodies of root shinobi were lying everywhere. It was a total massacre. Only root commander and Naruto remained. Commander was also on his last legs. Commander knew too well that blonde will definitely win this fight but he will not surrender, he will fight till his last breath, his last fight with his genius student.  
Commander and Naruto rushed towards each other as a loud crashing sound echoed in root HQ. Their blades crashing with each other, sparks were generating due to friction. Commander felt his grip loosen on his sword and then suddenly Naruto's sword pierced commanders' chest. A large amount of blood flowing escaping his chest. Blonde withdrew his sword and resheathed it.  
"Give up Now Commander, you cannot defeat me!" he stated with a deep voice sending a shiver down commander's spine as his gaze shifted towards him.  
"You were always, my favorite student, alas it has to come to this please forgive me!" he pleaded and went through some hand signs and suddenly a demonic creature materialized out of thin air. The creature had white shoulder length hair, white colored kimono covering his body, a small white tanto in his hands. His blood red colored eyes glued to the blonde.  
"You, pathetic human dared to summon me the feared son of Shinigami 'Oryo'. I will take your and your opponent's soul with me to the underworld" he stated coldly as the temperature of surrounding fall quickly. Son of Shinigami plunged his hand in commanders Heart and ripped it out from his body and crushed it with his own hand. His hand covered in blood. He licked his hand and devoured the blood of commander soon he finished and moved his gaze towards Naruto.  
"You will be next!" he chuckled and blurred towards him.  
 _ **On the Rooftops of Kage section**_  
The rooftop was covered with a purple colored barrier which was responsible for keeping Anbu and Jounins surrounding the area to enter it. Anbu and jounins tried every damn jutsu in their arsenal to destroy the barrier but all of them failed. They became audience due to it.  
Inside the barrier Toad sage, Jiraiya and Third Hokage were fighting rather keeping up with previous Hokages of the leaf village. Orochimaru was grinning madly as he watched his sensei and a former teammate getting beaten up by previous Kages. Hiruzen was fighting first and second Hokage of the hidden leaf while toad sage Jiraiya was engaged in a battle with his former student Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.  
"Kukuku, what a perfect sight! Watching master getting beaten up by his apprentice, Really Jiraiya you should stop being a Ninja. You can't even defeat your student!"  
"Yeah, Yeah shut up Teme! Even you don't stand a chance against him or you forget that it was him who beat you and became the fourth Hokage?" toad sage chirped with a little smirk. Jiraiya was panting hardly, he knew he would not last against Minato and Kushina not for long he needed to use his sage mode. Suddenly he summoned a large toad and ordered him to stall Minato and Kushina.  
Sarutobi was cursing his luck as he dodged another water bullet from his sensei Tobirama Senju. He was famous for his degree of control on water element. He could create water out of thin air by absorbing water vapors from the atmosphere and condensing it into the water. Suddenly wooden spikes emerged from the ground Sarutobi jumped backward and made some distance from his opponent. 'I almost forgot about First Hokage, I don't think I can keep up with them for any longer I have to use that Jutsu'.  
 _ **With Slade**_  
Slade was panting hardly, a single Kunai was embedded in his left leg and right side of his body was burnt severely. But the worse wound was not on his body but on his mind. His mind was shattered his attacks were getting predictable and sloppy he was also losing his concentration. He was sure that he had already killed his arch nemesis for about ten times but every time he finished him off he would suddenly vanish and reappear out of nowhere. He sighed and blurred towards his opponent. Danzo was also winded he was starting to feel the effect of using Sharingan for a long time. He was also on his last legs another well-placed blow on his body then he would be gone.  
He underestimated his opponent and that caused him a large price. He blocked an incoming attack of Slade and countered it with his own downward slash. Slade also blocked it with his sword. "GIVE UP DANZO, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" he roared with rage.  
"In Your dreams Slade!" he replied coolly.  
 _ **At Unknown Place**_  
"I didn't know The Demon of the mist is such a screamer".  
"Untie…M…Me an..d I will…..I will show YOU REAL DEMON OF MIST!" All Zabuza could hear was a sinister dark smile and then suddenly a wooden bat was smashed on the back of the head as he lost his consciousness.  
"Soon, I will have my hands on you Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Namikaze?" the red-haired boy grinned and left his so-called torture room without sparing a single glance to his hostage.  
 _ **With Naruto**_  
Naruto stood in his place waiting for his opponent to make a move. On the spur of the moment he found his whole body unable to move he tried to move, then suddenly a fist was connected with the stomach. Blonde fall to his knees, coughing some blood along the earth. That punch knocked the wind out of his torso.  
"Hahaha, How pathetic! you are not even worthy of killing. I will make sure to torture the soul of the commander who summoned me to fight a maggot like you! Now shall we proceed?" he unsheathed his small tanto and was about to stab Naruto when suddenly an invisible for stopping him.  
"What?" that's all he could come up in his mind as he got thrown away from blonde by some force. Oryo crashed directly into the wall, but instead of the pain in his face was lit up with a sinister smile.  
"Finally, found someone who has the balls to stand up against me! tell me what's your name maggot?" he inquired this boy in front of him was the first human to even lay an attack on him successfully.  
"Naruto, My name is Naruto Namikaze! and I will be the one standing tall after this battle. It doesn't matter to me if you are Shinigami's son or daughter, anyone who stands in my way to protect my son I will rain ungodly amount of firestorm on them and you are no different, Oryo! So shall we begin." He stated and prepared himself for his battle with Oryo.  
Son of Shinigami just chuckled "Indeed, Naruto Namikaze!" as he blurred towards the blonde.  
"Almighty Push" Naruto yelled as Oryo felt some resistance while moving towards his target. He lived for a horizontal slash on Naruto, but blonde managed to stop it with the aid of his own blade and countered with a horizontal slice of his own, but within a fraction of second Oryo was behind him and kicked him hard on the rear of his mind. Naruto landed a few meters away from his enemy and stood back up on his feet.  
"Dammit, he is fast and got strength in his blows. I can't take any more damage from him or I'd be done for. I have to rely on my ninjutsu" blonde said inwardly and went through some handsigns "Wind style: Great breakthrough" wind rushed towards Oryo but he just disappeared and suddenly connected another blow with Naruto's face.  
"Your filthy moves are useless against me, I am the son of Shinigami" he blew as he observed blonde slowly getting to his foundations.  
"I think I have to use that jutsu". He put his left arm behind his back "What happened, why you stopped you bastard come and fight me!" Naruto shouted. This little outburst was enough to piss Oryo off as he blurred towards him in speed about equal to the velocity of sound. Suddenly Naruto stretched his right hand forward "Almighty Pull" he cried. Orion felt the boost to his speed as he got pulled towards Naruto. Suddenly a large blade can be seen jutting out of Oryo's chest where his heart was supposed to be. Orion felt like his chest was on fire, his cells were almost liquefied in that region. He stiffened a bit as blonde released his guts.  
"W…What wa..s tha…t mo…ve?" Oryo's voice reached blonde. Naruto was panting very hard, but a small smirk could be seen on his face.  
"It's my signature Jutsu, I converted my Rasengan into my newest jutsu I call it Rasenblade. (It's similar to the lightning sword of the second Hokage but its blue in color and its strength depends upon Chakra of the user) It's similar to that of my father's Rasengan except for its shape and its ability to almost cut through anything which also includes your body."  
"You are a fool, nothing can kill me…." Before he could finish blonde interrupted him "Now, who said anything about killing you?" he grinned and suddenly took hold of his head "Soul Steal", he then dropped the dead body of Oryo on the ground and sealed it inside a scroll "Never knew, one day I would kill a God!" He picked up his scroll and was about to up on his feet when a rush of pain hit him as he falls unconscious on the dry land.

* * *

 **AN:**  
 **Sorry for the Short chapter, I hope you guys liked it. As always Read, Review and Enjoy. Stay tuned for next chapter as it will be the end of Pre Shippuden arc (Probably). Also, you all will be surprised by next chapter I guarantee you guys**.  
 **So as always read and review.**  
 **UNTIL NEXT TIME DEATHSTROKE431999 is OUT….**


End file.
